Fate's Never Ending Cycle
by husker-fan-2006
Summary: A month after the second-generation trio return to present day, they're off on another adventure, this time to the future. Nothing is as they hoped, and life in the future makes them long to go back to the present. Sequel to Tricky Deals of Fate
1. Prologue

-

**Fate's Never Ending Cycle**

A/n: Hey hey, I gotsome reviews saying I should do a sequel to Tricky Deals of Fate, and I thought about it, and decided to do it. Hope you all enjoy!

_**Summary: **A few months after returning from the past, the second-generation trio is off on another adventure, this time nineteen years into the future. They're grown up, thirty-six, and married off. It seems like the perfect life, but the passing of time brings some terrible things. The trio finds that the future is full of divorce, unwanted in-laws, losing jobs, and the events of the future make them wish they could go back to when they are seventeen._

Chapter 1: Prologue

-

Late at night, the Gryffindor Common Room was dimly lit; the only light was from the dying fire. The room was empty except for a couple sitting in a chair in front of the fire, blanket wrapped up around them. They were sound asleep, arms wrapped around each other. The girl had raven black hair, and even though you couldn't see them, she had bright emerald eyes behind oval shaped glasses. The boy was a handsome one, with brown hair and tan skin. It was a perfect little scene, going undisturbed until someone stood over them, looking down on the scene. It was another couple; the boy had messy black hair and vivid green eyes, with a devilish grin on his face, his girlfriend, mirroring the grin, had shining blue eyes and flaming red hair, like everyone else who had the same last name as her. The girl looked at the couple in the chair and said,

"Aww, look at them, aren't they adorable?" The boy said,

"I know, they are, it'd be a shame if somebody woke them up." The boy and girl tipped the chair backwards; just enough to wake up the two in the chair. The girl in the chair almost screamed, but the scream was silenced by the chair thumping to the ground. She looked up to see who tilted the chair back and glared at the boy and girl, who just happened to be her brother and best friend.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" The redhead grinned.

"We need to talk to you." The boy in the chair stood up, pulled his girlfriend up and with one look at his girlfriend's brother, started to go to the boys' dormitories. The raven-haired boy nodded shortly and said,

"Will." Will nodded back.

"Blake." He turned to his girlfriend. "Good night Lily." Once Will had disappeared up the staircase, Lily said to her brother,

"What is it with you? Gosh, you're worse than Dad."

"Just looking out for my little sister." Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's a lame excuse. What did you two want that was so important that you had to wake me up from one of the best sleeps I've ever had?" With another devilish grin, the redhead pulled out a book and showed it to Lily.

"Feeling adventurous?" Lily looked at the book and recognized it immediately. It was called, _Illegal Time Travel for the Rebellious._ It was in that book that gave them one of the potions that brought them back in time where they almost threatened their own existence when they met their parents as seventeen year olds.

"Julia, are you crazy? You want to go back _again_?" Julia said,

"No, not _back_. Forward. This time we're going to make sure we get the potion right so we go forward in time and see where we end up."

"You two are insane."

"C'mon, Lils, have some fun." Lily looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you won't go along with this, Jules and I will just have to go ourselves." The two turned for the portrait hole. Lily called after them.

"Wait!" Julia and Blake stopped and turned. Lily caught up with them and said,

"Well, I don't condone it, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you two go at this alone, I wouldn't want you to kill yourselves."

A/n: Hey there y'all! Here's the prologue to my sequel, hope you enjoyed it, I know it's short, but just hang in there. Maybe while you're waiting for the next one, you could click that little purple button at the bottom of the page that says review!

Husker-fan-2006


	2. Nineteen Years into the Future

-

Chapter 2: Nineteen Years into the Future

-

"Ok, do you have all the ingredients for this?"

"Yep, and the potion is all made up and everything," Jules said, grinning.

"You've made it already?"

"Yep."

"You're sure it works?"

"We did everything like the book said."

"You sure?" Blake sighed and said,

"Yes, Lils, come on, have some confidence in us."

-

The potion was divided up between the three of them and the date was tossed into the potion already. They clinked the glasses together and Blake said,

"Cheers. See you two in the future." Julia laughed and said,

"The last time we said that we ended up in the past."

"Let's hope to God we don't this time," Lily said before she tilted her head back and emptied the contents of her goblet. Her brother and best friend followed her, and they were flung forward into time.

-

The landing in the different time was always a rough one, and all three of them fell when they arrived in the future. They helped each other up, and looked around. Everything looked the same as it did nineteen years ago. Blake and Julia were going to leave, but Lily held them back.

"We need to change appearance. Our future selves are going to recognize us." She pointed her wand at Blake and said,

"_Changpeloencio!" _Blake's hair changed from black to a dirty blonde. Julia said,

"Ooh, he still looks hot, maybe even more."

"Why am I a blonde, not brown?"

"Your future self would recognize it." She pointed at Julia and said,

"_Changpeloencio!_" Julia's hair turned black and shortened to her shoulders. Julia looked at her short hair and said in surprise,

"You cut my hair!"

"Yeah." Julia took a strand of her own hair in her hand and looked at it. She pointed at her head with her wand and said,

"_Changpeloencio!_" Her shiny black locks turned to a dirty blonde, an identical color to her brother's. She transfigured her glasses and Blake's glasses to blue contacts and they stuck them in. Julia picked up a rock and was about to transfigure them to contacts when Blake said,

"Don't do green."

"Why not?"

"You have black hair." She turned them to hazel contacts and put them in. They all looked at each other and all nodded in approval at each other's appearance. They left the grounds and went into the castle. The first person they saw was a raven-haired girl with blue eyes at the top of the stairs. She saw them and said from where she was standing,

"Hello." Lily said,

"Hello."

"Are you new students?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Salem Academy."

"Oh really, all the way from America? Interesting. You don't sound like an American."

"Oh, we only lived there for a little while." The girl nodded and came down the stairs. When she reached the trio, she held out her hand and said,

"My name's Elizabeth Finnigan, but call me Beth. I'm Head Girl, so if you need anything, just ask me." Lily looked closely at this girl and noticed she had that Potter black hair, and green eyes. Her last name was Finnigan, so Lily assumed that she ended up with Will. She shook Beth's hand and said,

"I'm Isabelle Peterson. This is my brother, Evan Peterson, and my best friend…" Julia interrupted saying,

"Lauren Davidson." Beth said,

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You'll have to go see the Headmistress about being placed in a house, I'll show you where it is."

"Headmistress?"

"Yes, McGonagall."

"What happened to Dumbledore?"

"He retired a few years back."

"Who's taken McGonagall's spot?"

"This witch from the U.S. did."

-

The trio left McGonagall's office a half hour later, all in Gryffindor. Beth said when they told her,

"Excellent, that's what house I'm in." She showed them to the common room and when they came in, someone from in front of the fire said,

"Oh look, the room just got more bossy." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, James." The trio looked at each other. Beth showed them all the places in the common room, and the boy named James came up to Beth. He said,

"What's wrong, Miss Finnigan, did I strike a nerve? Or is it that you know I'm right?" Beth stayed silent, and the trio's jaws dropped slightly. He was an exact replica of Blake. James saw the trio and said,

"Oh look, you have friends? Wow, big day for you isn't it?" Beth rolled her eyes and said,

"Isabelle, Evan, Lauren, this is my cousin, James Potter. He'd be more suited for the Slytherin house, for how much of a jackass he is, but here he is." James nodded a hello and shook the trio's hands. He said,

"You know, a word of advice, don't hang with Beth here. She's a know-it-all girl, and she'll drive you crazy."

"At least I'm not some arrogant prick who thinks he's all that just because he's Harry Potter's grandson." James snorted.

"I could care less if I was the grandson of Harry Potter."

"Well, leave us alone."

"Fine. Whatever miss know-it-all." James left, and with a huge sigh, Beth sat down in one of the chairs. The trio joined her, and Lily said,

"What was that all about?"

"Don't mind him, he's an asshole. He's like his dad." Blake shifted uneasily in his chair. Julia said,

"What did his dad do?"

"Well, a year after James was born, my uncle and my Grandfather got into this huge row because Blake wanted to quit the Auror business, and his dad wasn't happy about it. So they haven't talked since unless they have to. Blake changed a lot, and a few years ago he and my aunt got divorced, and that didn't set well with anyone in my family. Julia wanted to take my cousins, all of them but James left with her. They don't go to school here, they go to Beauxbatons. I haven't seen them in years." Lily said,

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Just a twin sister. She looks nothing like me, she has brown hair and blue eyes. She looks more like my Dad and I look more like my Mom. Her name is Gabrielle. She's a lot like me, except for the know-it-all-ness as James puts it." Lily nodded, while her brother and best friend sat in silence, shocked. Beth said,

"Well, you three came at a really bad time, tomorrow everyone goes home for Christmas vacation. You just got here, and now you gotta turn around and go back. But you can stay here if you want. Or you can go and spend time with your family."

"Oh, we all don't get along with our families apparently."

"You don't? That's sad. You can come with Gabrielle and me if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? But you can meet my grandparents right now if you like. They're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Really, that's cool."

"Who're your grandparents?"

"Harry and Hermione Potter." The trio smiled and nodded. Blake and Lily glanced at each other. Time to go meet Mom and Dad.

A/n: Chapter 2 everyone! Please review!


	3. Our FiftyFive Year Old Parents

-

Our Fifty-Five Year Old Parents

-

The trio followed Beth to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and when they got there, both Harry and Hermione were there. Lily and Blake didn't know what they were expecting when they got there, but it hit them with a pang of sadness at how old their parents looked. Harry's messy black hair was speckled with flecks of gray, and both faces of their parents had aged a bit. Harry heard the four of them coming and looked up. He smiled when he saw his granddaughter, and said,

"Hi, Beth. What are you up to today?"

"Hi Grandpa. Nothing much, just showing the new students around." Hermione said,

"Professor McGonagall told me there were three new students. All in Gryffindor too. It's good to hear. We're the heads of the house, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, this is Isabelle, her brother Evan, and their best friend Lauren." Handshakes went around the room, and Beth said,

"They don't really have anywhere to go for Christmas, so do you think they could stay with all of us?" Hermione said,

"You'll have to ask your mum. I don't care, but you'll have to ask her. Send her an owl."

"Ok, I will." Lily glanced over at her dad and noticed he was looking at them funny. She raised an eyebrow in question and Harry looked away. Five minutes later, the four of them left the classroom and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Beth summoned her owl and wrote a short note to her mother and sent the owl off.

-

The next morning at the breakfast table, Beth's owl came back from her mother saying it was alright if the new Gryffindors could come stay with them for Christmas. When she opened the letter, and read it, Blake asked after a while,

"Well?" Beth looked up at her future uncle and said,

"She says she doesn't care, it'd be nice to have some people join us."

"Ok, so we are welcome, it's not just a thing that they'll put up with us because they feel sorry for us that we have nowhere to go for Christmas, right?" Beth shook her head no. That afternoon, the students prepared to go home for the holidays. While Lily, Blake, Julia were bringing their things down to the common room, they met a girl in the common room, also bringing her luggage down. The three of them knew exactly who it was, and Beth saying that her sister looked a little like her dad was an understatement. Gabrielle Finnigan looked like a feminine version of Will. When Gabrielle saw the trio, she held out her hand and said,

"You must be the new students that are coming home with us. I'm Beth's sister, Gabrielle." Introductions were made and Gabrielle said,

"I don't really know why you'd want to come with us, I mean, we aren't that fun or interesting of a family. Half of it's missing." Blake shrugged.

"Oh well, it's better than ours. _Most_ of ours is missing." Julia said,

"But you shouldn't complain about what family you have, it could be worse."

"She's right, Bree, it could be worse," Beth said as she was coming down the stairs with her suitcase floating behind her. Gabrielle said,

"But don't get us wrong you three, we love our family, they just piss us off sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Lily said. The five of them sat in the common room until Harry and Hermione came and got them. Then, the seven of them went down to the Three Broomsticks to apparate. On the way, Hermione said,

"Oh, we didn't even think to ask, have you three taken your apparation tests?" The three of them nodded.

"Ok, good. Sorry, we didn't even think to ask before." Before Lily, Blake and Julia knew it, they were apparating to Lily's future home, and stood outside of a large white house with blue shutters. The snow covering everything gave the house a Christmas card feel. There were subtle decorations outside, not overdone like some people's houses. Everyone came up the sidewalk, the trio the last ones to come in. Beth opened the door and held it open for everyone as they went inside. Lily's jaw dropped when she saw the inside of her future home. It was one of those old fashioned houses, with huge ceilings and long curving stairs at the end of the hallway. Each room was just off the hallway. The first door on the right was a library; on the left was the dining room. They kept walking and saw the second door on the right was the living room, on the left was the kitchen, and the last door was a bathroom. Lily turned her head and saw a woman with black hair come out of the kitchen, wipe her hands off on a towel, and say hello to her family. She hugged her daughters, and hugged her parents. She turned and faced the trio, an arm still around her daughter and smiled. Lily's jaw dropped slightly as she looked into the face of her thirty-six year old self.

A/n: Ok, extremely short chapter here, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update ASAP! Please review!


	4. Our Thirty Six Year Old Selves

-

Chapter 4: Our Thirty-Six Year Old Selves

A/n: READ THIS SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED! To avoid confusion, whenever referring to Lily Potter, I'll use the name Isabelle. Whenever referring to Lily Finnigan, I'll use Lily. When I'm referring to Julia Potter, I'll use the name Julia, when referring to Julia Weasley, I'll use Lauren. Later in the story when I refer to older Blake Potter, I'll use Blake, and I'm sure you've figured this out already, but when I refer to younger Blake, I'll use Evan.

-

Lily Anne Potter-Finnigan smiled warmly at the guests, and introduced herself to Blake and Julia.

"Hi, I'm Beth and Bree's mum, Lily. You must be the new students Beth wrote me about."

"Yeah, we are. I'm Evan, this is my best friend and girlfriend, Lauren, and that's my sister…Isabelle, over there." He pointed to his sister and she came out of her stupor long enough to say hi and shake hands. Like her dad did, Lily had to look closely at Isabelle. She looked strangely familiar.

"You look really familiar, Isabelle. Do I know your mother?" Isabelle's eyes quickly shot from her mother to her older self, and she said,

"You might." Lily shrugged slightly and said to her mother,

"I've got some good news, Mum."

"What's that?"

"Guess who's coming for Christmas?"

"Blake?" Lily snorted and laughed.

"God no, I wouldn't even let him in my house." Isabelle and Blake looked at each other uneasily. Hermione said in a subtle scolding way,

"Lily."

"What? I'm serious, I wouldn't let him in my house, the guy's an asshole."

"Despite what he's said and done, he's still your brother, you're _twin_ brother even. But no, who's coming?"

"Jules flooed over her this morning on her way to work and told me that she and the kids are coming over tomorrow. They're going to stay in England until the kids go back to school. But they'll be going back and forth between families, hers and ours."

"That's wonderful! We haven't seen them in years!"

"I know, that's why she said she's coming. She hasn't been home in years and is getting homesick." Harry asked,

"Where's Will?" Lily's expression fell and she said shortly,

"Work."

"What's wrong?" Lily looked as though she was going to go into the whole story, but then said,

"Nothing." Lily's parents weren't convinced, but decided to ask her later. After everyone was settled in, that night Isabelle ventured downstairs, and heard her parents talking with her older self. She stood outside the kitchen door, listening to the conversation.

"So, what's going on between you and Will?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Lils, there's something going on, what is it?"

"No, that's the thing, there's nothing going on between us. Anymore." Hermione said,

"What's wrong?" Lily shrugged.

"He's having an affair with a woman from his office." Harry and Hermione's mouths fell open slightly at the same time.

"Does he know you know?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we sort of just…fell apart. It was like one day I was thinking I had a great family, loving husband and everything, and the next day I'm at home by myself waiting for my husband to come home, after hearing another one of his lame excuses, then having to hear from his best friend the next day that Will's cheating on me with a woman almost fifteen years younger than me, and she's carrying his child." Hermione's jaw dropped and she put a hand to her mouth. Harry looked as though he was about to hunt down a certain son-in-law of his and kick his ass. Isabelle silently gasped.

"How long have you known this?"

"A month or so."

"When does he come home?"

"He won't be home for a while. At least until midnight or later."

"I'll be waiting for him when he comes home."

"Dad, don't get involved. It's not your battle."

"I'm trying to help you, Lily."

"I know, but I can take care of myself, I'm not just your little Daddy's girl anymore."

"No matter how old you get, Lils, you'll always be my little girl. And that's why I'm trying to help."

"Like I said, I know. This is something I need to do by myself."

"She's right, Harry, it's not your business to get involved." Harry sighed.

"You're right. You're both right. I'm sorry." Lily looked at the clock on the wall and said,

"Well, it's getting late, I think it's time to turn in. I'm going to bed." She stood up and gave her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Isabelle hid so her older self wouldn't see her. Once Lily had gone, Isabelle heard Harry say to Hermione,

"It's a weird thing, Hermione, remember how when we were young that people had problems staying together, and now this generation has more problems with it. There's more divorce now than there used to be."

"Pretty soon it'll be uncool to still be married."

"Well, I'd rather be uncool then."

"Me too. Cuz' I don't plan on letting you go."

"I'm not going to let you go, either." They kissed and Hermione said,

"Lily's right, it is getting late, I think it's time for bed."

-

The next morning, the trio came downstairs to find loud conversations going on throughout the house. The trio looked at each other, then they saw a Weasley red head come out of the living room and go into the kitchen. Isabelle said,

"Julia must be here." In the living room, Julia was sitting in a chair, two of her four children there too. One was sitting on the floor leaning against his mother's legs, and the other was sitting on her grandfather's lap. Julia saw the trio right away and said,

"Hello. You must be the new guests. I'm Lily's sister-in-law, Julia." Lauren said,

"I'm Lauren, this is my boyfriend Evan, and his twin sister, Isabelle." Julia's third child came back into the kitchen, nodded a hello to the guests and sat next to his aunt. Julia said,

"Well, this is my son, my second oldest, Michael, he's thirteen," She motioned to the son who was sitting next to Lily, then to the one by her feet,

"This is my third oldest, Brandon, he's nine, and there is my youngest and only daughter, Adriana, who's almost three." All of Julia's children had red hair. James had to have been the only person with Weasley blood not to have red hair. All of the boys looked almost a lot like Blake, and Lily noticed that Adriana looked like Lily Evans Potter when she was little, judging from the pictures she had seen. Every single one of the children had green eyes. Isabelle smiled and playing the part, said,

"Are green eyes a hereditary thing this family? I've noticed that everyone who has Potter blood has green eyes." Lauren said,

"At least it's a beautiful color, not some plain and ugly color like steel gray or something. I have this uncle who has icy gray eyes, it's really creepy, but it's a really cool color."

"I have an uncle with eyes that color too. Especially since his and my aunt's kids have that color of eyes, and they have silvery red hair, it's…interesting, and really beautiful." Evan said,

"You're daughter is beautiful, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh God no, don't call me Mrs. Potter. Just call me Julia."

"Well, you're daughter is beautiful, Julia." Julia beamed with pride and said,

"She looks like her great-grandmother on her dad's side. I've seen pictures of Lily when she was that age, and Adriana looks exactly like her." Being the shy one that she was, Adriana tried to hide in Harry's arms. Julia smiled like any mother would and said,

"She's a little shy." Lily stood up and said,

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast going, someone want to go upstairs and get the girls up?" Brandon and Michael looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"We're on it." Julia and Hermione stood up too, and Julia said,

"We'll help you, Lils." When everyone had left, all that were still in the living room were Harry, Adriana and the trio. The trio sat down on the couch and Harry said,

"So what are you all going into after you finish school?" Blake said,

"We're all studying to be Aurors."

"Except for Isabelle here who'll be a teacher."

"I'm not going to be a teacher, for the last time." Harry was about to say something but Adriana climbed down from his lap and toddled over to Evan and held her arms out like she wanted to be held. Evan picked her up and set her on his lap. She put her hands on his cheeks and said in her sweet little baby voice,

"Daddy." Evan smiled and said,

"I'm not your daddy sweetie." Adriana said again,

"Daddy." Isabelle glanced nervously over at her father, and noticed his mouth was open slightly and his brow was furrowed in confusion. Harry said,

"That's strange, Adriana doesn't usually take to strangers right away." Adriana put her thumb in her mouth and leaned against her future dad. Evan kissed her head and leaned his chin lightly against his future daughter's head. Michael and Brandon came into the living room and Michael said to Harry,

"Grandpa, we need your help, Bree and Beth won't get up." Harry smiled and said,

"Alright," He said to the trio, "I'll be right back." Once he had gone, Evan said,

"What's with her?" He motioned at the toddler in his arms. Isabelle said,

"She recognizes that you are Blake Potter, and you are her dad, just not that you're seventeen and from the past."

"But why doesn't she recognize Julia?" Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you have a bigger impact on your daughter."

"But I don't live in the same house as her in the future."

"I don't know, Blake. I'm just throwing stuff out here." Lauren said,

"Maybe because she misses her dad and recognizes the connection and instantly knows he's her dad. Whereas she sees her mother everyday and knows who she is." Evan self-consciously started swaying from side to side, rocking his daughter. Soon she had fallen asleep. Isabelle smiled.

"You'll make a good dad someday, Blake."

"If I'm there." Lauren was about to say something when Lily came back into the living room. She was about to ask the trio some things about what they wanted with breakfast and how they wanted their eggs, but she stopped when she saw her niece sitting on her future father's lap.

"You got her to sleep?" Evan nodded. Isabelle said,

"She just crawled down from Professor Potter's lap and wanted to be picked up by Bl…Evan, and soon she fell asleep."

"That's odd, she never likes strangers." Evan shrugged. Lily asked her questions and went back into the kitchen. The trio got up and went into the kitchen. They heard the tail end of what Harry was saying to his daughter-in-law and wife.

"…just crawled right up on his lap. Even called him Daddy." Everyone turned when they saw the trio come in, Evan carrying Adriana. Julia said,

"That…is just unusual." Lily closed her eyes for a second and saw a flashback. It was a few years ago, when her brother held a three-year-old Michael. He looked almost exactly like Evan standing there holding Adriana. It was like deja vu. Julia said,

"Evan, if you want, you can take her upstairs to her bed and put her down until breakfast. It's the second door on the left." Evan nodded and left the kitchen. There was an awkward silence until Isabelle said to Lauren,

"Should we go see if the boys got Beth and Bree up yet?" Lauren nodded and they both left the kitchen. When they were gone, Lily said,

"There's something weird about those three."

A/n: Uh-oh, trouble's a brewin'! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not doing as well on this story as others, usually I have the next like two or three chapters written after updates, but with this one I'm not. Oh well, I'll get it out, eventually. Please review!

Husker-fan-2006


	5. Treading Carefully

Chapter 5: Treading Carefully

The incident with Blake and Adriana was a highly talked about subject between the adults in the Potter family, only being spoken about when it was just them. It was a highly talked about topic among the trio too, for they knew it was being conversed among the adults. The trio was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, that it was just a one-time thing, but Adriana wasn't helping. Every time she saw Blake she would toddle up to him and reach out to be picked up and say, "Daddy!" Every time she did it, it would draw a glance between the adults. Julia tried explaining to her daughter that Evan wasn't her daddy, but no matter what was said, Adriana still called Blake daddy.

Late at night, Lily had gone downstairs to eavesdrop on the adults, and Blake and Julia were in Lily and Julia's room talking. Julia was silent until Blake said,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said in an unconvincing tone.

"Liar. You're upset about something."

"It's nothing. I mean, who wouldn't be upset about the fact that her future daughter doesn't come running to her when she sees her, but will to her dad."

"Like Lily said, Jules, it's probably because she sees your future self all the time, and only sees her dad every once in a while if ever, and recognizes the connection between myself and her father, as we're the same people."

"But why doesn't she see it in me?"

"Because to a two-year-old, you don't have two mothers." Julia looked as though she was about ready to agree, but said,

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Blake shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Someone's listening. Drop the conversation."

"Alright, I'm going back to my room, see you in the morning."

"Night." Blake got up, kissed Julia goodnight, and left the room. When the door to both rooms was closed, the door to another room opened, and Lily Finnigan came out of the room. She had been walking by Isabelle and Lauren's room and heard Evan and Lauren talking, and couldn't stop herself from listening. Her mouth was slightly open in shock at what she just heard. She got what she came upstairs for and went back downstairs.

Isabelle leaned against the wall next to the doorway to the living room, listening to the conversation in the next room.

"Ok, something is really weird about those three. It's like they're not who they're telling us they are," Julia said.

"They look really familiar too, but I can't put my finger on who they remind me of," Hermione said.

"Seeing Evan with Adriana was almost exactly like seeing Blake with her again. I don't know why. That smile is really familiar."

"It looks like a Potter smile." Julia laughed.

"The Potters have a certain smile?" Hermione said,

"Yeah. Haven't you ever noticed that Blake and Harry have the same smile?" Julia shook her head.

"I hadn't really noticed that they were the same." Just then, self-consciously Harry grinned. Julia looked at him and she laughed.

"Oh my God, they are the same."

"See?"

"I never noticed that before."

"Ok, so why does Adriana call Evan Daddy? He's not old enough to be her dad, and of course isn't her dad. But every time she sees him, she runs to him and calls him Daddy demanding to be held." Isabelle craned her neck to try to hear better, and she heard Julia say,

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"What is it with you and those feelings? How can you tell that?"

"Instinct." Isabelle jumped when she heard someone mutter behind her,

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" She turned and saw her older self standing behind her. Isabelle stammered,

"Um…I…I was…sle…sleep walking. Yeah, I do that a lot." Lily looked thoughtful and said,

"Hmm, I don't remember ever having a problem with sleep walking." Isabelle bit her lip in anxiety, afraid of what Lily would say next.

"Didn't you learn this lesson once already?" She paused before saying, "Lily."

A/n: SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW, I'M SORRY! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!……………LOUD NOISES!………Anyways…sorry for the short chapter, but it was a really good cliffhanger for y'all. I just wanna say this already; this story isn't going to be as long as Tricky Deals of Fate. Just to let ya know. Please review!


	6. Lily's Pensieve Part I

Chapter 6: Lily's Pensieve

A/N: Thought I'd give y'all two chapters since it's been so long since I updated. I apologize, my Internet's been down for God knows how long, and I haven't been able to update. Our boys' basketball team is playing tomorrow for the State Championship, the first time we've been to State in fifteen years, wish 'em luck!

Lily motioned with her finger for Isabelle to follow her to the kitchen. It was dark in the room, and Lily didn't turn on any lights. She felt her way around to the kitchen table, her seventeen-year-old self following behind her, trying not to run into counter corners and stools. They both sat down at the table and waited till everyone had gone upstairs. Once they heard doors shut, Lily waved her wand and the lights came on. She put her wand away and folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"What are you three doing here? Didn't you learn from the last time you messed with time that it's a bad idea?"

"I know. But they talked me into it."

"Who?"

"Blake and Julia." Lily sighed.

"Be your own woman, Lily. Don't always give in. If you do, you'll end up like I am in the future."

"What do you mean?" Lily shook her head.

"Never mind. Forget I mentioned it. But so this would explain why Adriana comes running to Evan every time she sees him and calls him daddy."

"When she first did that, I swear my heart stopped. I swear to God I thought Dad was going to recognize us."

"Well, you had us all fooled. I only found out about your identity because I overheard Blake and Julia talking."

"Door wide open and everything, right?" Lily nodded, Isabelle sighed.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Lily shook her head.

"No, I won't, but you'd better get that potion made and get back home as soon as possible before someone does find out who you are."

"I know."

"Don't let Mum know, you know she'll blow your cover." Isabelle nodded, and was about to say something, but was cut off by the front door opening and closing, and the sounds of someone stumbling around the hallway. Lily got up and went to take care of the person, for she knew exactly who it was. She said to Isabelle,

"Stay here." Lily turned on the hallway light to find her husband sitting on the floor. He grinned and said, slurring words slightly,

"Hey there, Lils! How's it goin'?"

"You've been gone for two days and the only thing you can say is 'how's it goin'?"

"Yeah. About that…"

"You know, Will…I don't wanna hear it this time. You should just stay with your whore that you spend so much time with."

"What whore? Not whoring nobody." He hiccupped.

"The woman you're sleeping with, who's pregnant with your child. What is it, I can't have any more kids so you have to find someone who can?" Will sat back and almost fell over but caught himself before he did.

"I never…_hic_…said that."

"No crap, Will." Will sobered up enough to stand up. He stood a few feet from his wife and said,

"I never said anything of the sort, Lils. And I'm sorry, but living in a house full of women can drive a man crazy every once in a while."

"That's a lame excuse. So then you're solution is to go meet some whore at a bar and get an affair going?"

"Where the hell are you getting this crap about me having an affair?"

"Caleb told me!" Will muttered under his breath,

"That bastard." Lily took a deep breath and Will said,

"But see, if I had a son or something, then I wouldn't have to leave every night."

"Well, I'm sorry. You didn't _have_ to push me down the stairs when I was pregnant!"

"Well, if you wouldn't provoke me like you do, then it wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't give me that. It's your own damn fault you don't have sons! Good God, is that what all this is about? You left me because we have daughters and not sons?"

"Not so much that we have daughters, that we have daughters who are bitches just like their mother." Lily slapped Will across the face. He stumbled and took a step back. Lily's bright green eyes flashed dangerously when she pointed to the door and said,

"Get out."

"Lils…"

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"It's not your house, I paid for it!"

"But you only use it for a check-in place. You check in and leave again. We live here, so it is _my_ house! Now GET OUT!" Will glared at Lily and turned and walked out the door. Lily sat down on the bottom stair and put her head in her hands. Isabelle came from the kitchen; eyes slightly red from tears, and her ears were red from pressing her hands to them. She sat next to her future self and said,

"Can I ask you something? Something I've been wondering ever since I got here. Actually two things."

"What?"

"What's up with you and Will? What happened? And what happened with Blake? Why aren't he and Julia still together?" Lily stood up and went to the library. She beckoned for Isabelle to follow her and Lily opened a cabinet door and pulled out a silver bowl with a silvery liquid substance in it. She said,

"They're all in here."

"Can I look?"

"Go ahead. They'll be your memories soon." Both women stuck their hands in the liquid and where sucked into the bowl and into Lily's memories. Lily said,

"Want to know what your wedding'll look like?"

"Yeah." The first memory was the day Lily got married. The only thing Lily could really remember about that day was the ceremony. Her bridesmaids walked down the aisle with the groomsmen, and Isabelle spotted her brother as a groomsman, walking one of her friends from school up the aisle. Next Julia started walking down the aisle, in a light green dress, grinning at her boyfriend once he was facing the congregation. When she had reached the front, the bride, escorted by her father, started walking up the aisle. Lily had a huge smile plastered to her face, and she wouldn't have been able to frown to save her life. Will beamed with pride as he watched his bride come closer to him. When they had reached the front, Harry gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and joined his wife, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry handed her a tissue, and Hermione wiped her eyes. The pastor said,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join William Lee Finnigan and Lily Anne Potter in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined today, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke.

"Alright, do you, Lily, take William to be your lawful wedded husband to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and health, for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, William, take Lily to be your lawful wedded wife to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings please." The rings were placed on the fingers and the pastor said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Lee Finnigan." Everyone stood and applauded. The memory was changing to another wedding, Julia and Blake's. The ceremony had already started and the pastor said,

"…We are gathered her to join Blake James Potter and Julia Hope Weasley in holy matrimony. If there is any reason why these two should not be married today, please speak now or forever hold you peace." No one spoke.

"Do you, Julia, take Blake to be your lawful wedded husband to love, honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Blake, do you take Julia to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The rings were exchanged and the pastor said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Blake James Potter." The newly married couple kissed and the memory started to change. Isabelle asked Lily,

"Does Julia still have Blake's name?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, she says she's proud to be called a Potter and to be called a Weasley. She debated about being Julia Weasley-Potter, but then decided on just Potter." The next memory was of the night Julia and Blake's first son, James, was born. Lily was sitting with her parents, brother and his in-laws at the hospital, waiting for the first news of the baby. Blake was pacing back and forth, occasionally running a hand through his hair nervously. The fourth time he did that, Harry laughed. Blake stopped pacing and looked at his dad. Harry said,

"Blake, calm down, it'll be alright. She'll be fine."

"Why did I let you all talk me out of being in there with her?"

"Because we know you, Blake. We've been there, it's not the best thing for a guy to go through," Ron said. Lily leaned her head back against the wall and said drowsily,

"The birth is easy compared to the seventeen years of stress you get to put up with."

"You aren't worried when you have your baby? Or babies." Lily shook her head.

"No. It's all worth it in the end." Blake started pacing again, and Ron said,

"Believe me, Blake, we've been there, you can't help her by making it easier, and you can't help but think it's all your fault that she's in this pain." Lavender said,

"It takes two people to get pregnant, Ron. It's not just the guy's fault." Ron snorted and laughed.

"That's not what I heard when you had the kids. I remember a lot of, 'I hate you's' and 'it's all your fault' while you were pregnant or giving birth." Hermione said, in the same sleepy tone of voice as her daughter,

"It's a whole caught up in the moment thing. You try pushing a seven pound child out of your body and the only person you can see is the one that if it weren't for him you wouldn't be in this pain. So you just naturally blame your husband." A nurse came down the hallway, and said,

"Mr. Potter?" Blake stopped pacing and looked at the nurse. She smiled warmly and said,

"You're wife wants to see you." Blake grinned and followed the nurse. Ten minutes later, everyone else came to see the new baby. When Julia held the baby, all you could see was black hair. Lily laughed and said,

"Well, you can tell that's the child of a Potter." Julia smiled and said,

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, James Arthur Potter." Ron grinned and said,

"Your Grandpa'll love it that you used his name." Hermione said,

"And if Harry's Dad was still alive I'm sure he'd love it too." James was handed around to everyone to be held, and when Hermione held him, she said to her husband and two friends,

"Is it just me or are we getting old? We're grandparents now."

"It's not just you, 'Mione, we're getting old."

"You know, I remember a day like this, nineteen years ago. We were nineteen ourselves. The day Lily and Blake were born. God, it doesn't seem like that long ago, and now they're having children." Harry put an arm around his wife and kissed her temple. Hermione passed her grandson onto her daughter, who held him out so she could see him. She smiled and said,

"Hey there, James. I'm your Aunt Lily. Remember this, I'll be you're coolest aunt."

"You're his _only_ aunt."

"Not necessarily, unless your brothers get married. But anyways, I'll always be there when you need to run away or do whatever."

"Don't encourage running away, Lils."

"Every kid wants to run away some time in his or her life." Lily looked down at her nephew again and smiled. She said,

"God, Blake, he looks just like you." Julia said,

"He'll be a handsome one, that's for sure." The memory changed and memories of Lily's daughters being born, and when her other nephews and niece were born were shown. The next memory was the start of the bad ones, the first one being the fight between Blake and his father, the day he quit being an Auror. Lily was standing outside a large house, waiting for the residents to open the door for her. The door finally opened and a little black haired boy was on the other side. When he saw his aunt, James grinned and ran to Lily and hugged her.

"Aunt Lily!"

"Hey there, James, is your mum home?"

"Yep." He took Lily's hand and led her through the house to the living room where Julia was helping her youngest son read. She looked up when she saw her sister-in-law and Michael ran to his aunt. Lily scooped him up into her arms and he planted a kiss on her cheek. Lily came and sat next to her brother's wife and said,

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just came for a visit."

"How come you didn't bring the girls?"

"They're at their great-grandmother's house. And Will is there with them, so they'll back in a week. He hasn't seen his grandmother in so long, and Bree and Beth wanted to go along." Lily was about to say something, but she heard the 'pop' of someone apparating and saw her brother standing in the hallway. He called for his wife, and Julia answered back,

"I'm in here!" Blake came into the living room and said the hellos and everything to his two sons, and seeing his sister, said,

"Oh, hey, Lils. What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come visit my brother and his family, as mine is in Ireland right now."

"Ah, I see." Julia said,

"So how was your day?"

"Best day of my life in a long time."

"Why's that?"

"I quit." Julia and Lily's jaws dropped at the same time. Julia said,

"You _what_?"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of the job. I'm sick of spells being constantly shot at me, I'm tired of leaving my family to go on long missions, I'm sick of it all."

"Have you told Dad this yet?" Blake paused before he said shortly,

"No." Lily got up and said,

"Well, I'll be sure to come to your funeral." She stepped into the hallway and all of a sudden there were two 'pop's of two people apparating and Lily saw her parents standing in front of her. Lily stopped and turned back to the living room. She sat next to her sister-in-law again and said to her brother,

"Well, now's your big chance to tell Mum and Dad about it."

"Why?"

"Because they're standing right behind you." Blake turned around and faced his parents. Harry said,

"Heard some interesting news today, Blake." Blake nodded.

"Can you guess what it was about?"

"Me quitting?"

"Exactly. Why'd you quit the Auror business?"

"I'm tired of it."

"You're tired of helping protect your family?"

"There haven't been any reports of Death Eaters in years, Dad."

"So?"

"Dad, I'm not like you, I'm not Auror material."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out." Hermione said,

"Your family can't survive on you just saying you're going to figure something out. You should've thought of this before you quit." Blake sighed.

"It doesn't make that much difference whether I'm part of the Aurors or not. And I'm tired of people assuming that I'm supposed to be this great wizard just because I'm the only son of the great Harry Potter."­­

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but whether you like it or not, you are my son, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I know that, but I wish people wouldn't assume that I'll be this great man just because of who my father is."

"So that's why you're quitting? Because you're my son?"

"Part of it." Lily said,

"That's a lame excuse, Blake." Blake turned and pointed to his sister,

"You stay the hell out of this, it's none of your concern." Hermione said,

"Blake, there's no need to snap at Lily." Blake turned to his mother,

"Well she's nosy as hell. She's just like you." Lily and Julia's jaws dropped slightly. Hermione didn't say anything, but Julia said, suddenly realizing her children were still in the room said,

"Boys, will you go upstairs please?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, James, don't ask questions now. Go on." The boys reluctantly left the room and the adults heard them go up the stairs and doors slam shut. Blake said,

"You know Dad, even if there were Death Eater attacks still, they would go for you first before they go for me and my family. You were the one that defeated Voldemort, not me."

"Still though. They'll try and kill every Potter so that the bloodline is broken and the name ceases to exist. That's why Voldemort tried to kill my father and me all those years ago." Blake sighed and glared at his father.

"No matter what you say, Dad, I'm not going back."

"You're a shitty father then." Blake's glare intensified and he said,

"You know what? I hope the Death Eaters come for you. And when they do, I hope they kill you." All the women in the room gasped. Harry was trying to keep calm, he was taking deep breaths, and it was the only thing that was heard in the silent room. Before anyone else could say anything, Blake left the room. Lily got up and followed him. He went outside onto the deck and leaned against the garden wall. Lily came outside and slammed the door. Blake turned slightly to see who it was, then turned his back to his sister. Lily said,

"You dumb shit." She smacked him upside the head and Blake backed away and Lily kept hitting him saying,

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Will you stop frickin' hitting me!"

"No, because you're an idiot, and you just told our Dad that you hope he dies!" She hit him again and Blake slapped her. Lily stopped hitting her brother and slapped him back instead. Blake said,

"Stop being Daddy's little girl for a minute and think about what you're doing, and why I said what I said."

"Because you're a cruel person!"

"Because he called me a shitty father!"

"So you said you hope he dies? It's not the same thing Blake! And you _are_ a shitty father!"

"And why's that? What makes me so different fromyou or anybody elsein parenting?"

"At least I _have_ a job still, I didn't quit mine just because I'm offspring of Harry Potter!"

"That's not the whole reason why I quit my job."

"Oh yes, it's because you're a selfish coward who cares more about himself rather than his sons and wife!"

"You bitch."

"It's the truth. Call me whatever you want, but I'm not the bad person here. It's you. You know I'm right about you being a coward, you're just too frickin' stubborn to admit it." Blake raised a hand to backhand her, but Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at her brother.

"You do it, I swear to God I'll curse you into next week." Blake pulled his wand out and pointed it at Lily.

"You do and it'll be the last mistake you ever make." Lily lowered her wand and went inside. Harry and Hermione had left, and Julia was in the kitchen, head in her hands, sniffling every once in a while. Lily sat next to her and said,

"My brother's an asshole. Dad was right, he is a shitty father."

"He's better than most."

"Yeah, well at least most fathers have jobs, and don't quit them because of who their father is."

"Lily, he's your brother, you don't need to rip into him."

"Yeah, so? He's my father's son, and you heard what he said to him."

"It'll all blow over. In a few days everything will be back to the way it was." The memory started to change, and Lily said in a deadpan,

"It was never the same after that."

A/N: Here you go, y'all, here's chapter 6, a nice long one for ya! That should make up for the past few short ones. Please review!

Husker-fan-2006


	7. Lily's Pensieve Part II

Chapter 7: Lily's Pensieve Part II

Lily held onto Adriana as glass crashed as it was thrown and voices rang out through the house. It was the memory of the day her brother and sister-in-law got divorced. Lily clutched her niece tightly, while Adriana tried to cover her ears with her arms. Adriana was crying, not understanding why all the yelling was going on. James was upstairs in his room, trying not to listen to the fight, and Brandon and Michael were at their grandparents' house. Blake left the living room and into the hallway towards the door. Julia shouted to him,

"You step out that door, be expecting divorce papers by owl soon!" Blake shouted back,

"I'll look forward to it!"

"You set foot in this house ever again, Blake James Potter, so help me God I'll curse you to all ends of the earth like I would any intruder!"

"If you can ever think of a reason for me to come back, tell me and I'll make sure I never do it!" Blake opened the door and Adriana squirmed to get down. Lily set her on the floor and Adriana ran as fast as her little toddler legs would take her. She yelled,

"Daddy!" Blake turned and scooped his daughter up and hugged her. Adriana cried,

"Don't go, Daddy."

"It'll be ok, Adriana. Daddy's just going away for a while. It'll be ok." Lily heard a creak of a stairs and turned and saw her nephew up at the landing. Blake set his daughter down, but she wouldn't let go of him. Blake said to her,

"I'll come back some day, sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead and she let him go. Lily came and picked her up again and dried her tears. She said to her brother,

"You can't go, Blake. You can't leave your family like this."

"You don't understand Lily…"

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand how a man can just walk out on his family just because of a stupid fight with his wife." Blake didn't say anything, just summoned luggage and started to walk out the door. James ran down the stairs and yelled to his dad,

"Dad, wait!" Blake stopped again. James said,

"I'm coming with you."

"You're staying here, James."

"No, I'm coming with you, I want to go with you."

"You need to be here with your mother. Take care of her."

"Brandon and Michael can do that, I want to go with you."

"Talk to your mother about it."

"Whether she says so or not, I'm coming with you." Blake sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine." A choked sob was heard and everyone turned to see Julia standing in the doorway to the living room, tears rolling down her face. James looked at her and said,

"Bye, Mum." Julia had a look of emotional pain on her face as she cried, and watched her son walk out the door following his father. Once the door closed, Adriana squirmed again to get down and ran to the door and started crying again. A tear fell down Lily' cheek. She wiped it away and picked up her niece again and tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. Lily said to Julia,

"I can't believe he left."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"I knew James would go with him. There's no way I could've stopped him. He's just like his dad. And now, I'll never see him again."

"You might someday, you never know."

"I hope so." Julia went up the stairs and Lily heard the door click shut upstairs. The memory started to change, and while it did, Isabelle said,

"That's why Adriana ran to Blake when she saw him. She recognized the connection of being the same person, and she remembered that her dad said he'd come back some day. When she saw Blake, she ran to him because she thought her dad had come back." Understanding fell over Lily's face.

"That makes sense. I hadn't thought about that." When the new memory came to focus, Lily's expression hardened and Isabelle tried to figure out what it was. It was the day where everything between Will and Lily started to go downhill. The day she lost their third child, a son.

"Will, it's not that big of deal, people get laid off all the time."

"Yeah, but those people never have a wife, two children and one more on the way."

"We'll figure something out. If it comes to last resorts, we can borrow money."

"Who has money that we could borrow?"

"My parents?"

"I'm not borrowing money from your father."

"Why won't you?"

"I have more pride than that."

"What's wrong with borrowing money from my dad?"

"Never mind. Hopefully it won't come to that." Will walked away from his wife and she followed. He stopped at the top of the stairs when Lily said,

"Why won't you do it? Oh, I know. It's a pride thing, isn't it? You feel inferior."

"I don't feel inferior to anybody."

"Good, because you know you aren't."

"I know that, Lily."

"Well, I can work, I can go back to my job. My boss said anytime I want to go back to work, they'd be happy to have me back."

"You don't need to do that, Lily."

"Well, it'd just be a temporary thing, since you're out of a job, and we need some source of income…"

"I said no! Damnit, why don't you listen? I just said I don't want you going back to work!"

"Well, let's here some of your brilliant ideas, then!"

"I don't know yet, but I don't want you going to work!"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't have to, I should be the one who goes and makes money." Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She said coldly,

"Ex_cuse_ me? _You're _the one who is supposed to make the money in this family? What are you living in the fifties? Will, you don't have a job. I have the opportunity to get mine back and make money for us, just let me go back to it. I miss it."

"What do you miss so much about chasing Death Eaters down?"

"Just being involved and making a difference. I miss…working alongside my parents and my brother, working with Julia. I haven't seen her in ages, Will. I want to go back. Now that there's a need for it, I want to go back." Will sighed and yelled,

"Damnit, I told you I don't want you going back to work!" Lily glared at him.

"Do you understand me Lily?" Lily opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She nodded. Will said,

"Good." He was about to walk away, but Lily said,

"But…" Will's temper exploded.

"No buts! I said no!" He took a few steps closer to Lily, and in fear she stepped back a few steps, and took one step too far and lost her balance and went tumbling down the stairs. She screamed as she went falling, and Will tried to catch her, but failed. Lily landed on the landing unconscious. The next memory was when Lily was in the hospital. She was just waking up and the first person she saw was her mother sitting in a chair reading a book. She blinked a little bit and said groggily,

"Mum?" Hermione's head snapped up and she shut the book. She stood up and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Lily tried to sit up, but Hermione said,

"Lily, just…stay still."

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs." Hermione handed her daughter her glasses, and Lily slipped them on.

"I did?" Hermione nodded gravely.

"Mmm hmm." Lily was about to ask why, but then the memory came to mind.

"How long have I been here and been out?"

"A few hours."

"Where's Will?"

"He's in the waiting room with your dad. He's been very worried about you."

"That's surprising when it was his fault that I fell in the first place."

"That's what he was saying. Said you two got into a bad row." Lily nodded.

"Where are Bree and Belle?"

"They're with Jules and Blake."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"I don't know. It was nasty fall. You have lots of bumps and bruises."

"I hope I'm not here too much longer, there's stuff in the baby room I want to finish sometime this week, and I…what?" Lily said, seeing the sad look on her mother's face.

"Mum, what is it?" Hermione sighed sadly and said,

"Lily, there isn't going to be a baby."

"What? Why?"

"It's gone." Tears forming, Lily said desperately,

"Why?"

"Sweetie, you fell down the stairs. The baby's gone." Lily's face crumpled in agony and she heaved a huge sob. Tears rolling down her face, she put a hand over her mouth. Hermione pulled her up and hugged her as she cried. After a little while, Lily said, still crying,

"Do they know what it was, a boy or a girl?"

"It was a boy." Lily closed her eyes; two more tears sliding down her cheeks. She sat there crying in her mother's arms for what seemed like hours. Once Lily stopped crying, Will came to see her. The first thing he did when he saw his wife was rush over and give her a kiss and a hug. He said as he was holding her,

"I'm…so sorry, Lily."

"It was an accident, Will. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'm still sorry."

"Hey, there can be other children." The memory changed again and it was a few years later, Lily was again pregnant, and was moving around her kitchen, putting dishes away while her mother was helping cook for Bree and Belle's birthday party. Lily stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf to put a bowl away, but her belly was in the way. She muttered,

"Damnit." Hermione stopped stirring and came over to help.

"Here, you stir, I'll put the dishes away." They traded places and all of a sudden, Lily stopped stirring and stood still, and placed a hand over her stomach. Worry spread over her face, and she said,

"Mum?"

"What is it, Lils?" Hermione turned to face her daughter.

"Something's wrong."

"What's the matter?"

"He's not kicking. Isn't a baby supposed to always do that?" Worry spread over Hermione's face, and she shut the stove off and rushed her daughter to the hospital, where the healer told Lily that she had lost another baby. Later that evening, Will and Lily were sitting in the hospital room and Will said,

"Well, we can always try again, I mean, we can still…"

"No, Will," Lily said quietly.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Can't lose another child again. Two times is too many. I can't take it anymore."

"Well, who's to say it'll be another miscarriage?"

"Who's to say it won't? I can't lose another one, Will. I just can't." The memory slowly changed, and Isabelle saw that Lily knew which one was coming next. She was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron on a cold snowy day, sitting with one of her husband's friends from work, Caleb Davis. Lily sighed.

"Caleb, what did want to talk to me about, I'm on a tight schedule, I have to get my errands done, pick up the girls and head home. What's this all about?"

"I feel like I should let you know what's been going on."

"What has?"

"With Will."

"What about him?" Caleb said slowly,

"Lily, I want you to know first that I know we don't know each other that well, but I want to you to know that I'd never lie to you."

"Just get to the point, Caleb."

"Will's having an affair." Lily's jaw dropped slightly.

"With a woman that's about twenty or so, it's been going on for almost six months." Lily said in shock,

"How do you know about this?"

"He brags about at work. Then one day about two months ago, she came into work, and told him she was pregnant. With his baby." Lily took a deep breath and sat up straight, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked away, trying to take this all in. Her husband was cheating on her. With a woman almost half her age. And she was pregnant with his baby.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No. Thank you for telling me. It's probably better this way. I'd better be going."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lily smiled weakly and nodded.

"I have to go." Lily got up and left, going out into the snow. She walked past store buildings and glanced over at her reflection in a window. She stopped and stood in front of it, and took off her hood, letting her hair flow around her in the chilling December wind. The snow clung to her ebony locks and she analyzed her reflection. Her usually bright green eyes looked as though the life had been sucked from them. The snow in her hair made her look like she had aged thirty years. Laugh lines were beginning to form from years of happy times and laughter. Crow's feet were barely visible under her eyeliner. She sighed. No wonder he left her. She was thirty-six years old, she wasn't the teenager she used to be. Oh how she missed those days. She was the top of her class in school, but missed the Head Girl opportunity because of her mischief she had caused with her brother and best friend. Underneath all the facial imperfections, she could still see that seventeen year old looking back at her; back to the time before fate's never ending circle took its toll on her. As she looked back, most of her adult life was nothing but tough times, at the moment she couldn't think of any happy times. She turned from the window and headed home. Lily said to Isabelle,

"Can I give you some advice, Lily?"

"What?"

"Don't stay with Will. He's nothing like I thought he'd be. And he's nothing like his dad. In fact, they've disowned each other."

"Just like Blake and Dad?" Lily nodded. They came out of the pensieve and Lily said,

"Don't think that you have to get married right away, keep your options open. The only thing good that I got out of him were my daughters. He's not a good husband." Isabelle was about to answer, when someone knocked on the door. Lily and Isabelle look at each other in confusion and Lily looked at her watch and said,

"Who would come at this hour?" Isabelle shrugged and followed Lily to go answer it. When Lily opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A/n: HEE HEE HEE! Oh my gosh, that was an AWESOME cliffhanger! Please review if you want to find out who it is and why he or she is here. TTYL

Husker-fan-2006


	8. Forgiven

…………………

Chapter 8: Forgiven

…………………

Isabelle's jaw dropped slightly. Lily was still staring in shock, and Isabelle watched the older version of her twin brother grin and say,

"Hey Lils."

"_What _the hell are you doing here?" Blake said,

"Is that the best way to greet your brother?" Lily laughed sarcastically and said,

"You left, we haven't heard anything from you in _months, _and you just expect me to be happy about seeing you and give you a welcoming hug?"

"No, but you could've said something other than what the hell are you doing here?"

"Which you haven't answered yet."

"I came home for Christmas."

"Why?"

"My father-in-law informed me that my wife and kids are staying with you for Christmas, and I came to join them." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your son?"

"Ron and Lavenders," His voice dropped in volume when he said, "He didn't want to come."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I tried to get him to come."

"Well, I see you're still in contact with your in-laws. Though not with your parents, hmm, why's that, dear brother?"

"I don't want to see them, and I really don't think they'd want to see me." Blake walked past his sister, and her younger self without acknowledging Isabelle. Lily closed the door and said,

"Well, they're here, Blake. Christmas isn't Christmas without Mum and Dad. And if it bothers you, by all means, please leave."

"Whatever happened to the kind, sweet sister I used to have?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

"So, how's life treating you lately, Lils?"

"I'm fine," Lily answered shortly.

"Is your husband still screwing that woman half his age?"

"How the hell did you find out about that?"

"Let's just say he's pretty proud that he got away with it."

"He told you?"

"Yeah." Lily took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists. Blake put a hand up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't taunt you about your marriage. I have no right to preach to anyone about marriage, mine's worse than yours."

"Yeah, I heard you sent the papers back again."

"I'm not signing those things."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I didn't mean to leave for good. I had fully intended on coming back."

"Oh, is that what you're doing here?"

"You might say that."

"You do know this isn't going to be a happy reunion with your wife, don't you?"

"I know that. It won't be a happy reunion with anybody here." After a short silence, Lily said,

"Well, welcome back, Blake." She smiled weakly, and Blake returned it. He glanced over Lily's shoulder and saw Isabelle still standing there. Blake said to Lily,

"Who's that?" Lily turned and said,

"That's Isabelle Peterson. She, her brother and their best friend are visiting over the holidays. They're Bree and Beth's friends." Blake nodded in understanding and held a hand out to the younger version of his sister.

"Hi Isabelle. I'm Blake, I'm Lily's brother."

"Hi." Lily and Blake were talking again, and Isabelle thought, _'the shit's gonna hit the fan tomorrow morning.'_

…………………………

The next morning Isabelle woke up and went downstairs. The only two people up were Lily and Blake. They all exchanged 'good morning's and Lily sat down next to her older self. Blake looked at her and said,

"Isabelle, have we ever met?"

"Um…I don't think so, why?"

"Nothing, it's just…you look familiar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've known you for years."

"That's odd." Blake shrugged it off, and Lily and Isabelle shared a worried glance. Lily was about to say something when she looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, mouth slightly open in surprise. Blake noticed his sister looking over his shoulder and turned to see who it was. He smiled weakly and said,

"Hi Mum." Hermione didn't reply right away but after a little while she said,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for Christmas. If I'm welcome." Hermione smiled and went over to give her son a hug.

"Of course you're welcome. Well, as far as I'm concerned you are. I don't know about everyone else."

"Seriously? You're wanting me to stay?"

"No matter what you've done, Blake, you're still my son."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Who else knows you're here?"

"Just you three." Hermione looked at who he was referring to and said good morning to her daughter and Isabelle.

"Did James come with you?"

"No, he didn't want to come."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's at Ron and Lavender's." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that Ron was in contact with you, he never told me." Lily said,

"Um, Mum, do you think that maybe one of us should tell Dad that Blake is down here first? Cuz'…" A voice came from the doorway,

"You don't need to tell me anything." Everyone turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Harry walked over to the table and sat down next to Isabelle, and Hermione sat on his other side, between him and Blake. It was an awkward silence until Harry said quietly,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with my family."

"Oh you want to be with your _family_? Why now and not before?" Blake sighed.

"Dad, I didn't come all this way to fight with you." They dropped the topic and Harry brought up a new one.

"So, what are you doing nowadays for work?"

"I'm teaching."

"Where at?"

"Durmstrang." Everyone's mouth but Blake's and Harry's formed a small 'O' at the same time.

"Why in God's name would you teach there?"

"It's work."

"What do you teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is totally pointless, because half the students don't care about it in the first place. It's another reason why I came back. I have to tell you all something that I've been hearing. Something that the Aurors need to know about."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for the safety of my family."

"Oh really? Now you care about the safety of your family, but you didn't when you left the Auror business, or when you said you hoped the Death Eaters would find us all and kill us, or was that just me?" Hermione sighed and said to her husband,

"Harry, shut up. Stop trying to provoke a fight. Blake already said he didn't come all this way to start a fight, so _stop it_." Knowing that her mother was one of the few who could stop Harry doing something, Lily said,

"So what have you been hearing?" Blake was about to answer, but he glanced at Isabelle and said,

"Um…could she…?" He motioned at her, but Lily said,

"She's fine. Trust me. She's going to have to learn about this sooner or later."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, just go on."

"There've been some meetings on Saturday evenings lately down at the local village between some of the older students, mostly seventh years, the headmaster, and a few teachers. They asked me to join them one evening so I went down there to see what it was all about. It's basically a dark wizard training program. They will eventually join the few Death Eaters that are left and set out to terrorize the wizarding world. And once they are strong, they're first stop…the Potter family."

"Why did they let you come down there if they were going to kill your family."

"Well, they don't know who my parents are. I thought it best that when I went to Durmstrang to teach that I leave the Potter name back in England, and every piece of information I carry in my mind, my home, in my entire life can't be traced by them. It's sort of like a Fidelius Charm. They can't trace our family through me, and they have no idea that I'm the son of Harry Potter and grandson of James Potter. As far as they know my name is Blake Walker." Lily raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Wow Blake, I'm impressed by the work that you did to cover your identity, that's very impressive." Blake turned to his father and said,

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything that I've said and done. I've felt guilty about it for years. Can…you forgive me?" Harry didn't answer right away, but his wife elbowed him in the side telling him to answer. Harry slowly nodded and said,

"Yes, I can forgive you. And I'm sorry too." Through the ceiling sounds of people waking up could be heard and Julia's voice traveled down the stairs, as she was talking to her children. Lily nodded up at the ceiling and said to her brother,

"Well, now that we've all forgiven each other, and everything's all right with all of us, now comes the hard part."

A/n: Hey hey! Here's the next chapter to Fate's Never Ending Cycle! Please review!


	9. Our Past Selves

Chapter 9: Our Past Selves

………………………

"You know what, I don't like this future stuff." Blake said, after Lily had told Julia and him what she had all heard downstairs.

"I mean, here in the future, Jules and I are…fighting, I told Dad I hope he dies, the Death Eaters are on the rise again, Will is cheating on Lily, the future _suck_s."

"Tell me about it, I mean, if this is what the future is going to be like, I don't think I want to live to see it," Julia said.

"Well, it's coming, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't want to grow old, I want to stay seventeen for the rest of my life. I need to go to…what's that one muggle story about the boy who wouldn't grow up?"

"Peter Pan?"

"Yeah, and where was he from again?"

"Neverland."

"Ah, yes, I need to go there." Blake and Lily smiled. Blake stood up from the bed and said,

"I'm going downstairs for a little while, I'll be back." Lily and Julia nodded in understanding. Blake went downstairs and to the kitchen. His older self was standing by the window looking out, and when he heard someone come into the kitchen, thought it was his wife coming, and turned and said,

"Julia?" Evan stopped, and said,

"No."

"Sorry, I thought you were my wife. You're one of my nieces' friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Evan Peterson."

"Blake Potter. I'm Lily's brother, and…"

"Julia's husband." Evan nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry to barge in on you, but I was on a mission for something to drink."

"No, go ahead. I'm just pitying myself. I'm sure you've heard all about me by now."

"I've been briefed." Blake looked at Evan and said,

"Have we ever met before?"

"No."

"You seem very familiar. You're sister is Isabelle, right?"

"Right."

"And you're best friend, is Lauren, right?"

"Right."

"Have you seen Lily by any chance?"

"Um, I think she's in the library." Blake nodded, and left the room. Evan mouthed, 'shit', and ran back upstairs.

……………………………

"Lily, I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Those three."

"You mean their names?"

"No, who are they? Where are they from and why are they here?"

"Why?"

"Because Evan, is not just an every day guy. Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blake."

"Don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you, Blake, it'll blow their cover."

"What do you mean?"

"A trait concealer. She's only used it twice in her life."

"Who?"

"Isabelle."

"Ok?"

"Do you remember that time when we were in seventh year when we went back in time to when Mum and Dad were seventeen?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how we wanted to go to the future? To see where we end up?"

"Yea…" Blake stopped in mid-word.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not. That's who they are."

"What the hell are they doing here? Didn't we learn that messing with time is dangerous, and it can make things worse?"

"I know, that's what I told…myself. I told her to get that potion brewed again and get back to the present before they mess something up."

"You know, you're really good at that trait concealer, it had us all fooled."

"I know, I wouldn't have known who they were if I hadn't heard them all talking. Using their real names and everything."

"This probably looks bad to them, seeing how we are."

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can really do, this is how we are."

"Who else knows who the "trio" really are?"

"Just you and me."

"Jules doesn't yet?"

"Jules has never been that perceptive. She's perceptive yes, but to an extent, there's only so much about a subject she'll notice."

"When is she coming back?"

"I told you already, Blake, she's at her mum and dad's she'll be back this evening."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I know you are, but you'll have to not worry about it…"

"Not worry about it? Think about it Lils, you know me, you know I won't be able to set this aside."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you."

"Well, there's one good thing about Jules being over at Ron and Lavender's. Besides that she gets to see her parents again after a long time."

"What's that?"

"Her eldest son is there."

"That's true. If he wants to see her."

"He'll see her. He just didn't want to come here."

"Why? What does he have against us all?" Blake shook his head.

"I don't know, I never have figured out how that boy's mind works. But anyways, we were talking about my wife, what about your husband?"

"What about him?"

"You're just going to let him get away with it?"

"Well, what else can I do? I can't divorce him; otherwise he'll be like you and keep sending the papers back. I can't just leave him, because I don't want to leave this house." Lily and Blake were silent until Lily said,

"I wish…I'd never married him." Blake looked at his sister sadly.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I wish I could've seen what kind of man he'd turn out to be. Ever since I married him, the only time I've been happy is when he's not here, or when the girls were born."

"Maybe things'll turn out differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe past Lily will see all this and do things differently. Like, don't get to close to the stairs when pregnant with her third child, or…I don't know."

"It wouldn't have mattered about me being by the stairs, that fight would've started anyways and ended bad. The man has…or well, had too much pride. The reason for that argument was because he had just gotten laid off, and we were trying to figure out how to get by money-wise. I then suggested that we borrow money from Mum and Dad, but then he flipped out." Blake nodded and said,

"You know the reason for that don't you?"

"Why?"

"He feels inferior."

"To who?"

"To Dad."

"Why?"

"Think about who Dad is."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true. You would not believe how many people feel that way. I mean, think of it from Will's perspective. You've married this beautiful girl, married into a rich family, when you yourself aren't the richest man in the world, and your father-in-law is the most powerful wizard of this time. Of course you're going to feel inferior."

"It's still ridiculous."

"I know. But I bet that's the reason for it."

"I should tell Lily to find out this stuff before getting married." Blake laughed.

"Yeah, she should marry a secure man. One who doesn't feel inferior to Harry Potter. Not so much look for someone who has money, but who's secure with his life." Lily smiled. They heard a baby girl's voice calling through the halls. Adriana hadn't been taken along with her mother and brothers, because Julia had originally planned on going by herself for a few days and sending for the kids, but Brandon and Matthew wanted to go along. Adriana was the only one of them left. She was calling for her dad, looking for someone.

"Daddy." At that exact moment, the trio came down the stairs. Adriana saw Evan and said,

"Daddy!" She toddled over to the stairs and started climbing them, putting her hands on the one ahead of her and climbing up (you know how babies climb the stairs). Blake and Lily came out of the library when they heard Adriana's calls. They were standing in the doorway when they saw Adriana toddle up the stairs to Evan. He picked her up and she said,

"Daddy." Evan smiled and watched his future daughter snuggle against him. Isabelle saw Blake and Lily and elbowed her brother in the ribs and cleared her throat. Evan looked at what his sister saw, and became nervous. He went down the stairs carrying Adriana and handed her to his older self.

"Sorry, she's got us confused for some reason." Blake took his daughter in his arms and said,

"I know why she does…Blake." Isabelle came down the stairs and joined her brother, along with her best friend. Isabelle said,

"So now you know too." Evan grinned.

"Well, everyone always said we were the smartest in our year." Lauren snorted and said,

"More like she was the smartest, and she just was there to bail you out and do your homework for you." Evan and Blake said defensively at the same time,

"Hey!" Lauren laughed.

"That was weird. But you know I'm right." Isabelle said,

"We know, Jules." Blake smiled and said,

"Blake, whatever you do, don't let her go." Evan wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist and said,

"I don't plan to."

……………………………………

A/n: I guess this'll do for a stopping point. I know I haven't updated on this story in a LONG time, but I had a huge writer's block on it, so then I started writing When You Think of Me, and now I have a writer's block on that, so, I started with this one again. Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's mostly dialogue but I figured it's needed. Please review!


	10. Visiting the Weasleys

Chapter 10: Visiting the Weasleys

……………………………

"Mum, it's so good to see you!" Julia hugged her mother when she came in the door. Lavender smiled and said,

"It's good to see you too, sweetie. Brandon, Michael, how're my boys?" The two boys hugged their grandmother and said at the same time,

"Hi, Grandma."

"Where's Adriana?"

"She's at Lily's. I was originally planning on coming by myself, and then going back and getting the kids, but these two tagged along."

"Well, I'm surprised you're here. And there's a surprise waiting for you." Dread filled Julia's eyes, for she figured her mother meant Blake.

"Who is it?"

"Your son is here."

"He is? Why is he here?"

"He didn't want to go with his dad."

"Where's Blake?"

"You haven't seen him yet?"

"No."

"He went to Lily's."

"He did? Why?"

"He said he wanted to be with his family for Christmas."

"That's rich coming from someone who _left_ his family."

"Julia, just stop. It's Christmas."

"Ok, is Dad here?"

"Yep, he's outside. He and James are setting up the garden and placing heating charms around it. Fred, George, and Ginny and their families are coming, and staying the night. Ryan is coming this afternoon, Seth is coming tomorrow, and the twins are coming the day after tomorrow."

"And what about Christmas day?"

"We're all going over to your grandmother's. She's preparing a huge meal, everyone is coming. Everyone except the Potters." Julia nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go outside and see Dad. Brandon, Mike, why don't you two stay here and help your Grandma?" The boys nodded and Julia left the house and went out to the backyard. She saw her father holding his wand out, a hovering chair above his head, floating over to the table. He repeated this process until all the chairs were set around the tables. James was spreading tablecloths, the muggle way, since he wasn't quite seventeen. James saw his mother, but didn't recognize her from far away. He said something to Ron, who turned and squinted to see who it was. Julia came down the stairs from the deck and into the backyard. She smiled and said,

"Hey Dad." Ron smiled and said,

"Julia! What are you doing here?" The two embraced.

"We came for Christmas."

"We?"

"The boys and me." Julia turned to her son, who stood frozen on the spot. Julia smiled sadly and said,

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey Mum."

"How's it going?"

"Ok."

"Do I get a hug?" James walked around the table and hugged his mother. Tears piled up in Julia's eyes.

"I missed you, James."

"I missed you too, Mum." Ron said,

"You said the boys came with you, what about Adriana?"

"She's at Lily's."

"She is? You just came from there?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk with your husband?"

"No, I apparently just missed him. Nobody said anything about him this morning. Of course the only people I saw this morning before I left were Bree and Beth's friends, or one of them." James said,

"Those three new students?"

"Yeah. You've met them?"

"Yeah. They're all right. 'Cept the fact that they're hanging with Bree and Beth." Julia said scoldingly,

"James."

"Sorry."

"They're your cousins, James, you shouldn't be saying mean stuff about them."

"I'm sorry but I don't really care too much for my only aunt and her daughters."

"James, _stop it_. They're your family. They deserve some respect."

"Dad's family, he deserves respect too, Mum." Ron said,

"James, why don't you go help Grandma inside?"

"Yeah, James, Brandon and Mike are in there."

"Ok." He left, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Ron said,

"So, I hear things haven't been going so well."

"Yeah."

"Divorce isn't final yet."

"No, because Blake keeps sending back the damn papers."

"There's a reason why, Jules."

"Yeah, because he's trying to piss me off."

"No. It's because he still loves you. He still loves you, and doesn't want to get divorced."

"Well, he shouldn't have left then."

"There're a lot of things you shouldn't have done too. So, how's Lily doing with Will? Blake told me about her relationship problems."

"Dismal. She's trying to cope, still, but you couldn't tell to look at her that there was something wrong. She's taking it well, at least on the outside."

"How're Harry and Hermione doing?"

"Pretty good. You all should come back with me when I go pick up Adriana."

"Maybe we will."

"You know what, Dad?"

"What?"

"I never thought it would end like this."

"What would?"

"Me. I never thought that this is the way I turned out. I always thought that Blake and I would be together forever. That we would be Aurors forever, and we'd be happy. But ever since he quit being an Auror, and he had that row with his dad, he's been a different person."

"I know. I've noticed that. You can see it in his eyes."

"I miss him, you know? I honestly have to I say I miss him."

"That's understandable. He's your husband."

"If I could go back in time and do anything over, I would convince Blake not to quit his job. I don't even know what he's doing anymore."

"He's teaching."

"Really? What does he teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Julia smiled. "Surprising isn't it?"

"That doesn't surprise me, considering his parents are both DADA teachers. Where at?"

"Durmstrang." Julia's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding." Ron shook his head.

"And he'll have to tell you the rest. It doesn't directly concern you, just your sons and daughter. He knows more about it than I do, and I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"Alright."

"When are you going to get Adriana?"

"Tomorrow."

………………………………

A/n: Here's chapter 10 for you all. I've finally broken through my writer's block and I know exactly how this story is going to end! I'm so happy! Please review, the sooner y'all review the sooner I update!

Husker-fan-2006


	11. Hell Unleashed

Chapter 11: Hell Unleashed

……………………………

"What time are you leaving?" Ron Weasley asked his daughter, Julia.

"Probably around noon. Would you go with me?"

"What, you need me to hold your hand?"

"Yes."

"You don't need me."

"Yes, I do, Dad. I don't want to go by myself."

"It's just your sister-in-law's, you've been there before."

"I know, but not when Blake is there, at least recently. Please, Dad, then you can see Harry and Hermione again." Ron sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Thank you so much, Dad." Julia gave her father a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

……………………………

"Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because I would like you to go with me." James glared at his mother, angry that she even suggested going to see his family. James said,

"I don't want to go."

"What do have against the family, seriously?"

"I don't like them."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't a good enough answer." James sighed.

"Because they're all mean to each other."

"No they're not."

"Yeah they are. I heard the fight between Dad and Grandpa Potter, and then the fight between Dad and Aunt Lily. They all fight with each other."

"Not always, James. They are about as close-knit family as you're ever going to find. And like it or not, you're one of them, you bear the name. Not only that but you're named after your great-grandfather. You're part of that family. And you should be proud to be." James didn't say anything for a little while, and then he said,

"Alright, I'll go along. But I don't want to."

"Thank you."

………………………………

The next day, around noon, Julia, James and Ron set out for Lily's house. They arrived just outside the door and Julia rang the bell. They heard laughter on the other side of the door, and heard someone coming to answer the door. The raven-haired owner greeted them at the door. She saw the other people with her sister-in-law and her face broke into a bigger smile than the one she was already wearing.

"Oh my God, Ron! It's so good to see you!" She hugged her godfather and he said,

"It's good to see you again too, Lils." Lily's gaze traveled onto her nephew, and the expression turned from joy to a soft smile.

"James, it's good to see you too." She held her arms out for a hug, and James hugged her back, but didn't say anything.

"Come on in you three." After the door was shut, Lily called to her parents,

"Mum! Dad! Come here, you'll never guess who's here!" Harry and Hermione came from the living room, and smiled when they saw their best friend. Hermione ran to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ron! It's so good to see you, it's been too long." Ron smiled and said,

"Yeah, it has." Harry and Ron shook hands and Harry said,

"How come you and your wife don't visit anymore?"

"Well, I should ask you the same question."

"True." Hermione turned her gaze to everyone else who came in, and she smiled when she saw her oldest grandson.

"James." James smiled and said,

"Hi Grandma." The two hugged. Hermione said,

"I've missed you." Of all the people in the Potter family, his grandmother was the one that James missed the most. In all his seventeen years, he had never seen her angry, only every once in a while, and was always quick to forgive. James glanced over at his grandfather, who unlike his wife, wasn't so quick to forgive, and had a short temper. But he would never yell at any of his family members, occasionally a marital fight with Hermione every now and then, but other than that, usually never yelled. The only things that set him off were three things; fame, stereotypes about him, and pity, normally from the media. He smiled, and said to his grandson,

"Hey James. It's good to see you again." James said shortly,

"You too." They all heard a little pattering of feet running down the hall and saw Adriana coming to her grandpa. She grinned and said,

"Grampa!" Ron smiled and picked her up.

"Oh, little Adriana, my true little Weasley. And even then the hair isn't even Weasley red, it's Evans red." He looked at Harry like it was his fault. Knowing Ron was joking with him, Harry put up his hands in surrender, and said,

"Hey it's not my fault the genetics worked out that way."

"Isn't it weird though that your DNA overpowers everyone else's in this family?"

"Yes, it is weird." Julia smoothed down her daughter's hair and said,

"She'll look like her great-grandmother when she's older, she'll be beautiful. Even if that's not Weasley red hair." Everyone smiled and Adriana giggled. Julia's smile fell from her face when she looked over her mother-in-law's shoulder, and who she saw made the smile dissolve into a frown. Everyone turned, and saw Blake in the doorway of the living room. Everyone's eyes darted from the man to the woman who took his name. Lily bit her lip and said nervously,

"Maybe we should all leave these two alone to talk."

"No, Lily, Blake might want a witness here, just in case I kill him." Hermione sighed and said,

"There's no reason for that, Julia."

"Hermione, please, stay out of it. He's my husband, I'll say whatever I damn well please." Hermione said sternly, her eyes narrowed in anger,

"Well your oldest son and your only daughter are right next to you. Even though I know they're your kids, as long as I have anything to say about it, you will not do your fighting in front of them." Julia turned her glare from her husband to her mother-in-law. She sighed and said,

"You're right." Blake said,

"Let's go outside and talk on the patio." Julia followed husband outside onto the deck. Blake sat down and said,

"Well?"

"_Well_? This is the first time I've seen you in months, and all you can say is, _well_?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to launch into yelling at you, because we're really good at that."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"My real answer I give you won't be good enough."

"_Tell_ me anyway."

"I wanted to be with my family for Christmas."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard from anyone, and I work with lying criminals."

"Ok, I know it's not good enough, but I also came back for another reason."

"Why?"

"The family's in danger."

"Of what?"

"Resurrected Death Eaters."

"_What_?"

"Death Eaters that are recruiting to seek revenge on the vanquisher of Voldemort."

"Ok? How is your family in danger, wouldn't only your dad be in danger?"

"No, they're out to kill the Potter bloodline, just like Voldemort tried to do." Julia smiled evilly, the first time Blake had ever seen a smile like on her face.

"Good luck with that, sweetie. It's none of my concern, I'm not a Potter, I was just stupid enough to marry the son." She turned from her husband and walked to the garden wall and leaned against it. Blake said,

"You're wrong."

"Why am I wrong? What am I wrong about?"

"That it doesn't concern you. You forget, your sons and daughter are half Potters, or well, a fourth Potter, whatever; they have Potter blood in them. The Death Eaters are seeking every person with Potter blood running in their veins." Julia's face adapted a worried look and she turned to Blake, scared.

"See, it _does_ concern you. Even if we didn't have kids, and you just decided to sit back and say it's none of your business, do you know how many people in your life you'd lose? You'd lose your best friend, you'd lose your father-in-law, he'd be the first. You'd lose your nieces, and your husband, but you could care less about him don't you? But it's even worse isn't it; your sons and daughter are at risk." Tears filled Julia's eyes.

"How do you know about this?"

"I've heard the Death Eaters talking over at Durmstrang. That's where the recruits are coming from. I've told Dumbledore about it already, and the only other people who know about it are Mum, Dad, Lily, that girl Isabelle and you."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet." A tear escaped and slid down Julia's cheek, and Blake wiped it away as a memory of former affection. He still loved his wife deep down, but the affection he felt for her was lying dormant in his mind. Julia inhaled a shaky breath, and said,

"Blake, I don't want to lose my children. I've stood by and watched Lily over the years. The pain of losing two children is etched in her face, and you can tell it's always in the back of her mind. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want that to happen to me." Blake nodded and pulled his wife into his arms.

"I know. I know. It'll be all right."

"How do you know?"

"We're Potters, we won't go down without a fight."

……………………………

"Ok, we all need to talk. All of us adults." Julia glanced at Evan and Isabelle who were sitting in the kitchen along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lily. Lily said,

"Alright, what do we need to talk about?"

"Um…I really think this is a private matter, between our family." Evan and Isabelle were about to get up, but Lily said,

"No, sit down you two. Trust me, Jules, it concerns them too." Hermione said,

"How do we know we can trust them?" Blake said,

"Believe me, Mum, we can trust them." Evan and Isabelle looked at everyone, looking for the go ahead to sit back down. Lily tugged on Isabelle's sleeve to get her sit down, and she and her brother took their seats. Julia said,

"Ok, we need to talk about this Death Eater threat and what we're going to do about it." Blake said,

"Could we maybe try the Fidelius Charm?" Hermione glanced at her husband, whose expression darkened at the mention of the charm. Harry said,

"If we do use that, we have to make sure the Secret Keeper is someone we know we can trust, someone who doesn't have a chance of going over to the Dark side. Because otherwise that person might betray us and we'll end up like my parents."

"Ok, Blake, tell us everything again."

"The Death Eaters that haven't been caught yet are recruiting new Death Eaters to avenge Voldemort's death, and they're mostly from Durmstrang. Their first target is our family, and who knows where they'll go from there." Hermione said,

"Well, we can't really decide anything right now without knowing the whole situation. We need Dumbledore to call an Order meeting. Then we can see what the spies have heard, and anything else anyone else knows." Everyone nodded in agreement. Isabelle bit her bottom lip in anxiety and gave a worried glance over at her brother, who returned the expression.

A/n: Hey there! Here's the eleventh chapter of Fate's Never Ending Cycle. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and have stuck with my story even though I've had that really long downtime between updates a few chapters back. Keep it up, please keep reviewing, there's still lots more to come!

Husker-fan-2006


	12. Summoning the Old Crowd

Chapter 12: The Summoning of the Old Crowd

………………………………

A/n: I just realized that earlier in the story I said that McGonagall was the Headmistress, and it didn't really seem right. So, just pretend that Dumbledore is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

………………………………

Leaving the older children and Ron in charge, the Potter adults plus Isabelle and Evan apparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds, and walked up to the castle. When they reached the indoors, the first person they met was Professor Snape. He scowled when he saw his two least favorite colleagues, and they glared back. Snape said to Harry,

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"We need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"We just do, alright?" Snape's gaze traveled from Harry to Hermione, to their children and daughter-in-law, to Isabelle and Evan. He sneered and said,

"And you brought the whole family posse I see." Hermione said, with a very forced calm voice,

"What we have to tell Dumbledore concerns them too." Snape looked at Isabelle and Evan, and said,

"Why are these two here? They aren't members of your family." Hermione, tone rising, along with her temper, said,

"I don't see why we have to explain all this to you, _Severus_, it's really none of your business." With one last sneer at Hermione, Snape left without another word. Once he was out of earshot, Blake muttered,

"Greasy git." The six of them made their way to Dumbledore's office. They stopped at the stone gargoyle, said the password, (Chocolate Frog), and climbed the stairs to see the Headmaster. They found Dumbledore at his desk, poring over rolls of parchment. Without looking up, he said,

"Welcome, Potters." He looked up at all of them, and said,

"To what do we owe this visit?" Hermione said to Blake,

"Well, tell him."

"Professor, for the past few years, I've been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Durmstrang. It's a worthless class to teach, but that's not the point. I've been hearing things about old Death Eaters who have claimed to have reformed, recruiting witches and wizards to rise up against the Light, and take over Voldemort's work where he left off. And their first target is our family." Hermione said,

"And we want to know what we can do to protect all of us." Harry added,

"Also, to see what the spies have heard or what kind of information they can get." When they all had finished, Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He said,

"You wish to summon the Order?" The adults all nodded. Harry said,

"But I don't know if we need everybody. There's no point of summoning people who don't need to be." Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a list of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He said to Harry,

"Who do you wish to summon?" He turned the parchment to his former student and he and his wife looked it over. Harry said,

"Send the summons to…Ron, Draco, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Moody, and Dung." Dumbledore nodded and took the list back. He marked all the names that Harry mentioned and waved his wand at the list and a flash of red light and a boom sounded as the summons went out, sending Phoenix feathers to the members. While they were waiting, Hermione glanced at Isabelle and Evan and said,

"I think you two should go wait out in the hall." Lily said,

"But Mum, they're both seventeen. They're old enough to be in the Order if they wish." Isabelle said,

"Yeah, we'll join." Harry said,

"No. You're still in school, so you can't join." Isabelle and Evan's shoulders sagged in defeat. They turned to leave, and as they did, Blake sneakily handed them a pair of Extendable Ears. They smiled at him, and he smiled back and they left the office. Soon the Order members arrived at Dumbledore's office. There were many questions going around asking Dumbledore why they were there, and Dumbledore said,

"Blake Potter is the one to answer that question." He nodded to Blake and Blake told the members about what he had learned over at Durmstrang. When he had finished, Draco, with raised eyebrows said to Harry,

"You let your son teach over at Durmstrang, Harry? I never would've expected the son of a Potter to teach at a school for the Dark Arts."

"I had no say in the matter, Draco, he's thirty-six, he can do whatever he wants." Hermione said,

"Though I'm glad he does teach there, Draco, cuz' if he didn't, we wouldn't know ahead of time what was going on." Dumbledore said,

"Severus, Draco, do you still have ways of contacting the old Death Eaters?" Draco and Snape nodded.

"Then you must do so, to see what kind of things are going on over there at the school. Professor Flitwick, you should help the Potters perform the Fidelius Charm until things get sorted out. Mundungus, anything you hear down in Knockturn Ally, the Wizarding Black Market, or anywhere, would be helpful. Mad-Eye, Ron, we need you to help check about finding these Death Eaters, rounding up Aurors to send to the school. These four will help also." He nodded at Harry, Hermione, Julia and Lily. Everyone nodded.

"Lupin, Minerva, we need to inform the old crowd. The rest of the Order needs to be informed of all this. You'll help me with that." Lupin and McGonagall nodded.

"We'll have a full Order meeting in two weeks, so everyone can report back with their information. You all may go, except for Professor Flitwick and the Potters." In a split second, everyone was gone, except for the Potters and Flitwick. Dumbledore said,

"You must choose a secret keeper for the charm, and make _sure_ it is someone you can trust." Hermione said,

"Profess…sorry, Albus, do Julia and I have to be placed under the charm, as we aren't of Potter blood?"

"I think it would be safest for you to be, Hermione."

"Maybe we should place separate charms on each person, or family at least, because if for some reason the Death Eaters find out one or two of our whereabouts, it won't be the whole family."

"Good point, Hermione. I agree with you. Who will be the secret keeper for you and Harry?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry said,

"I think we'll be the secret keeper for each other, have two separate charms placed on us. Because we trust each other." Dumbledore looked skeptical, but after a while he said,

"I see. I agree, I don't see one of you betraying the other." Lily added,

"There's too much love there for that to happen."

"What about you and your husband and daughters?"

"I would like to not include my husband in this. He's not concerned with our welfare anymore, so I'm not concerned with protecting him."

"Alright. Who will be your secret keeper then?"

"Isabelle Peterson." Harry said,

"Lily, are you sure you can trust her? You don't know her that well…" Lily interrupted him and said,

"Believe me, Dad, we can trust her. We can trust her brother and their friend. Just take my word for it."

"Lily…" Hermione tried to protest.

"Mum, trust me." Dumbledore said,

"Blake? What about you and Julia?"

"Evan Peterson will be our secret keeper." Julia said,

"Um…can I be separate from him?" Dumbledore said,

"Very well, but your children will be under your husband's charm, not yours." Julia sighed.

"If that's what's best."

"Who will be your secret keeper then?"

"Lily." Dumbledore nodded.

"Are you sure you can trust these people? Absolutely sure?" They all nodded.

"Alright. Send in Mr. and Miss Peterson, and Professor Flitwick, we can begin." Once Evan and Isabelle came back into the office, Professor Flitwick explained what the Fidelius charm was, how it was performed, and everything else they needed to know.

"Since you all are under separate charms, I shall make allowances in the charm so that you all can contact each other and see each other whenever you wish. If that's everything, and you have no questions, Harry, Hermione, you first, please." Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione stepped forward in front of Flitwick. Flitwick conjured up a stool for him to stand on so he was eye level with everyone.

"You remember how this is done, don't you?" The husband and wife nodded, and Flitwick placed his left hand on Harry's head and took his wand in his hand and pointed it at Hermione. They closed their eyes and Flitwick squeaked out,

"Fidelia!" A golden light transferred from Harry's head at Flitwick's hand and went through to his wand, into Hermione's head. He switched hands so that his wand was in his left hand, and he placed his right hand on Hermione's head, and his wand tip on Harry's head. He said again,

"Fidelia!" And the same golden light went from Harry's head to Hermione's. Once that was done, Flitwick said,

"Ok, Miss Peterson, Lily, come forward please." He did the same process to Lily and Isabelle, and then said,

"Alright, Blake, Mr. Peterson." Flitwick did the same to Evan and Blake as soon as they came forward, and then to Lily and Julia. After that was all done, Flitwick gave Lily and Blake instructions to include their children in the charm, and soon after, everyone left Dumbledore's office. On the way back, Isabelle muttered to Lily,

"Why did you and Blake pick us for your secret keeper?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't betray yourself, and give yourself away."

"How long must we stay, now that this charm is in place?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling the Death Eaters will attack soon. It's in the way Blake talks, it makes me feel that it is soon."

"We'll fight to the death, Lily."

"You'd probably not, because if you, Blake or Julia die, so do we." Isabelle bit her lip in worry. She said to Lily,

"Wait a minute, Blake and I have to do something. We'll be along in a minute." She called Evan back over, and they went back to the castle.

"Fidelia!" A golden light passed from Evan's head to Isabelle's, then Flitwick traded wand hands and said again,

"Fidelia!" The golden light passed from Isabelle's head to Evan's.

A/n: Hey hey! Here's chapter 12 for y'all! Ok, bear with me on this one, don't flame me or anything for the way the Fidelius charm works, I have _no_ idea how that is performed. I basically just had an idea in my head and ran with it; hopefully it's a good one. Please review!

Husker-fan-2006


	13. Planning for Battle

Chapter 13: Planning for Battle

………………………………

"Julia, where are you going?" Lauren grabbed the time travel book from under Isabelle's pillow and left the room and went downstairs. Evan and Isabelle stopped her, and Lauren said,

"If we're in danger right now of being killed, we're going home. I don't want to stay here if we're at risk." Isabelle tugged the book out of her best friend's hands. She said,

"Julia, we're staying here until the battle is over. We can't leave now."

"Why not? Why are we obligated to stay?"

"Because Blake and I are secret keepers for our older selves."

"So what! The way you two act, you'd think that this is our time period and we've just gone on a trip to another part of the world. You forget, _we_ have control over the future; _we_ can decide what happens to these people. Honestly, I don't know why you two didn't realize this before." Evan and Isabelle looked at each other, realizing Lauren was right. Lauren made a face and said,

"I want to go home. I don't want to live in a future where Blake and I are on the verge of divorce, you and Will are on non-speaking terms, my oldest son doesn't like his family, and there are insane Death Eaters trying to cling to the past and try to kill the Potters. I don't like it, I want to go back." Isabelle and Evan nodded. Isabelle said quietly,

"I'll prepare the potion."

………………………………

"We need a place to prepare the potion without someone noticing it. Do you know of any place?" Lily bit her bottom lip in thought, and without realizing she was doing it, Isabelle bit her bottom lip in thought too.

"Maybe the basement?"

"Does anybody go down there?"

"No. It's a pointless room; it's not used for anything. It's not the cleanest of places, but with a simple cleaning charm, it should be ok." Lily got up and started to leave the room, Isabelle following her. They went into the hallway to a door just off the front door that Isabelle hadn't noticed until now. Lily opened it, and lit her wand. Isabelle did the same, and they went down the stairs, the air getting colder as they descended. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Isabelle looked around at the dark basement, with only the light from the wands. She nodded and smiled.

"It'll do."

……………………………

"So what have you learned?" Draco took a deep breath and said,

"It's basically like Blake said, they're recruiting students to be Death Eaters, some even from this school. Slytherins, of course, but mostly ones who parents are or were Death Eaters." It was odd to hear him talk like that, because he was the son of a Death Eater, and for a while it seemed like he idolized his father, and couldn't wait to receive the Dark Mark, but then in the Final Battle, ended up killing his father and saving Harry. Snape said,

"We never got an exact time when they would attack, but it'll be soon."

"Mundungus, what have you been hearing down in Knockturn Ally and on the Wizard Black Market?"

"Most 're totally 'blivious to what's going on, or a' least pretendin' they 're. Ya can't get nothing outta 'em." All the Order members looked thoughtful. Ginny said,

"Well, what are we going to do?" Dumbledore looked at Draco and Snape and said,

"How many are there?" Draco said,

"At least fifty. They get more every day." Hermione said,

"So, basically, in answer to your question, Ginny, we don't know."

………………………………

It was silent among everyone in Lily's kitchen. Everybody looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Suddenly, Harry slammed his fist on the table, making the family jump. Everyone looked at him to see what the fist thing was all about and Harry said angrily,

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. I'm sick and tired of having to live my life constantly looking over my shoulder for somebody who's gonna try and kill me. It needs to end."

"Harry, calm down."

"Hermione, these people are the reason why the people we've loved in our life are dead! They're the reason why your parents are dead, why mine are dead, why Sirius is dead…" Hermione, temper rising, interrupted her husband and said,

"No, _Voldemort_ is the reason they're all dead. The Death Eaters were there to make Voldemort feel better because he had back up, and for someone to worship him and make himself feel important."

"Even so, this needs to end, we all need to do something about it. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight."

"Who, just us five adults? To take on fifty plus Death Eaters? You're not thinking clearly, Harry."

"No, we'll take the Order members. There's plenty of them, we can't lose. We can go tomorrow…" Again, Hermione interrupted Harry, this time losing her temper.

"DAMNIT HARRY! Will you listen to yourself! You're not thinking clearly and you're not taking into consideration what you're asking of people! These are people who haven't fought against the Dark side in twenty-nine years! Some of them weren't even alive or able to fight in the Final Battle! You can't just send a bunch of people to a place unprepared and expect them to win!" Surprised by Hermione's outburst, everyone looked at Hermione wide-eyed in shock. Calming down, Hermione said,

"Think this through rationally, _then_ decide what to do. Otherwise a lot of lives are going to be lost that could've been spared." Harry slowly nodded and said,

"You're right, Hermione. You usually are." Ten minutes later, Blake and Lily were heading down to the basement to help with the potion. Lily said,

"That was an interesting conversation."

"Yeah. Everyone always said that Mum's the only one who can calm Dad, and make him see reason. They're all right." They lit their wands and came down the stairs, where Isabelle, Evan and Lauren were working on the potion to get them back to the past.

……………………………………

"Actually, Harry, it's really the most logical explanation. Only we wouldn't send _everybody_ there, just the ones who are prepared for battle." Harry nodded. He said to Dumbledore,

"How soon would we have enough for a battle?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Are you ready to go back and fight?"

"Yes. I want this to end."

"A lot of lives can be lost in this, Harry, you have a lot more people to lose this time than last time. You won't be able to keep them from going along and standing by your side. If I know your son and daughter, they won't stay behind." Harry said quietly,

"I know. But like I've said before, they're thirty-six, I can't tell them what to do and what not to do." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I have some people I need to send owls to, so I'll let you go." Harry nodded and stood to leave. He went home, where he found his wife, son and daughter, and those three students that were always around when they all needed to talk in the kitchen. Dobby the house elf was moving around, bouncing on his heels when he wasn't moving, gathering things to make everyone happy, asking them if they needed anything. Hermione sighed.

"Dobby, we're fine, we don't need anything. If we do, we'll get it ourselves."

"But Miz Hermy, you's paying Dobby, and Dobby not deserve paying if Dobby not serve you."

"It's fine, Dobby, we're happy to pay you, even if you don't do that much." Dobby slowly nodded and disappeared with a 'crack'. The occupants of the kitchen didn't notice Harry in the doorway, leaning against the frame, thinking. He looked at his family, and couldn't help thinking that soon all of them might not be there anymore. He went to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. Memories went through his head; he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to.

"_I want to ask you something, Harry." Harry nodded, having other stuff on his mind, and he really wanted to ask her if it would wait, but the look on her face told him that it couldn't._

"_I want your opinion about something, here come with me." He got up and followed her up the stairs to one of the spare rooms of the house that they had shared since their wedding a few months ago. Hermione opened the door and flicked the light switch on, flooding the room with light. There were boxes and everything in the room, and barely enough room to move around. But Hermione walked in, leaving her husband standing in the doorway. Hermione pointed at one corner and said,_

"_I was thinking, what if we put the one crib over here, and the second one over here," She pointed at the other corner, "And maybe a rocking chair here by the window, a little dresser between the cribs for all the clothes and such, and…well, what do you think?" Harry was only half listening; he nodded until what Hermione was talking about finally registered in his head. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling, waiting for him to say something. He grinned and he hugged Hermione and picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and said,_

"Two_ of them?"_

"_Yes, two of them."_

"_Oh my God. I'm gonna be a dad."_

"_Yeah. Isn't it great?"_

"_I'm gonna be a bad father."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_I never knew mine, I have no idea how to be a father."_

"_But you know people who are fathers. And I think that parenting isn't really something you can learn. I think you just know. I think you can read about it all you want, but I think it just comes natural. And you're the kind of person who I always thought would be a good dad."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Why do you think I married you?"_

"_Really? That's why?"_

"_Well, not the _only _reason. I love you, and _that's_ why I married you." Harry smiled and kissed his wife. He said,_

"_So, have you been thinking of names yet?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Already?"_

"_Yeah. Of course."_

"_Well, it'll be hard to pick out names because we don't know if it's two boys, two girls, or one of each."_

"_True. But oh well, we have nine months to think about it."_

Harry smiled as he thought back to that day, he remembered thinking that he would remember that day forever, that it couldn't get any better than this. But that was until his son and daughter were born.

_"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up, to see a nurse standing in front of him. She smiled and said,_

"_You're to come with me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll see." Harry stood, and followed the nurse. Ron and a seven-month pregnant Lavender hadn't come back from their walk around the hospital yet. The nurse took him down to a recovery room where his wife was. Hermione's face lit up into a smile when she saw Harry and he went to give her a kiss. Hermione said,_

"_Oh, Harry, you have to see them, they're beautiful."_

"_Well, two boys, two girls, or one of each?"_

"_One of each."_

"_I'm glad, that's what I was hoping for." The nurse brought over their son and daughter and placed them both in Harry's arms. Hermione moved over in her bed to make a space for Harry to sit down, and he took a seat next to her. He smiled as happy tears began to form in his eyes. The twins both had black hair and the girl was the only one with her eyes open and she had bright green eyes like Harry's. Hermione said,_

"_Your son looks like you."_

"_I didn't know it was possible to love someone you just met this much."_

"_I know. I thought that when I first saw them. So, what are we going to name them?"_

"_I don't know, what do you think?"_

"_I think, that we should name them after our parents. Maybe like, Lily Anne for her and Blake James for him. Anne and Blake after my parents, Lily and James after yours."_

"_I like it. So, Blake James Potter and Lily Anne Potter. Sounds good. I just wish that our parents got to meet their grandchildren."_

"_I know, so do I." The door to the room opened and the new godparents came in. Lavender said,_

"_Aww, they're beautiful. Oh, you have one of each!"_

"_Yeah. This is Lily Anne, and Blake James."_

"_Oh, that's cool, named after both parents then."_

Harry opened his eyes and glanced up at the doorway and saw his wife leave the kitchen, probably looking for him. Harry closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the chair.

_"I'm going with you."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Hermione,"_

"_Harry, do you really expect me to stay behind while my husband goes off to the most important battle of his life?"_

"_Yes." Hermione snorted and it turned into a laugh._

"_I thought you said you knew me."_

"_Hermione, I don't want you there with me."_

"_Why not? Am I incompetent to fight or something?"_

"_No, you know that's not it, Hermione."_

"_Or is it that you don't want to be seen with me or something, or that I'll just get in the way…"_

"_No, Hermione, that's not it."_

"_Then what is it? I don't understand, Harry, why don't you want me by your side?"_

"_Because…if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to go on. Remember when Lavender made the comment the other day about me not being human because I don't have a weakness? Well, I guess I am human, because I do have a weakness, and it's you. If something were to happen to you, Hermione, if you were to die, and it was my fault, I wouldn't be able to go on." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, and he hugged her back._

"_You know I love you too, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Well, I wouldn't be able to stay behind because I love you. I vowed nine years ago that I would always love you, will always stand by your side in whatever troubles come your way. You have to understand that whether you like it or not, I'm going to go with you to fight."_

_"But you don't need to be the one to fight."_

_"Aside from the prophecy, why do you need to fight him?"_

_"I need to rid the world of the evil he's caused. I need revenge for all the people who's lives have been lost, and all those people who's lives were affected by their deaths."_

_"Because he killed your mother and father and Sirius, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Well, that's why I need to go too."_

_"What?"_

_"Voldemort killed my Mum and Dad. He killed my mother-in-law and father-in-law, he almost killed my husband seven times. That's why I need to go with you. Please, Harry, I can't stand by and watch you go off to battle when I could be going along with."_

_"I can't lose you though, Hermione."_

_"You won't."_

_"You don't know that. He knows you're my wife, and he'll use you to get to me."_

_"Even if something does happen to me, Harry, I'll still be with you, just like your parents and Sirius are still with you." Harry smiled halfheartedly._

_"You're stubborn, you know that?"_

_"I know. So are you, see we're perfect for each other." Harry nodded and smiled. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck again and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_You know what I wish, Harry?"_

"_What?"_

"_If I could hear anything in the world, you know what it'd be?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'd hear you laugh again."_

"_I laugh."_

"_Not like you used to, and I'm afraid you never will again. That there's just so much that's happened since I last heard you truly laugh." Harry smiled._

"_I'll try."_

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and saw his wife standing in the doorway. He smiled and said,

"Hey."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying to her. He sighed and said,

"I'm too old for this." Hermione laughed.

"For what?"

"To take on the Death Eaters. I know I'm not all that old, I'm only fifty-five, but I feel like I'm two hundred. I don' t think I have what it takes anymore." Hermione smiled.

"Harry Potter? Not have what it takes? Yeah right."

"I'm serious, here."

"So am I." She sat down on his lap and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I've known you since I was eleven, and I _know_ that you'll _always_ have what it takes. Even when you're as old as Dumbledore." Harry smiled halfheartedly.

"If I make it that far."

"You will. I'm sure of it."

A/n: Ok, don't ask me where I was going with this chapter; I'm not a hundred percent sure. I started out trying to get that feeling of the few weeks or days before a battle, the emotions and everything, but I don't know if I did a good job. Well, let me know what you think, I always love to hear that. Please review!

Husker-fan-2006


	14. The Deadliness of War

……………………………………

Chapter 14: The Deadliness of War

……………………………………

Isabelle was walking through the forest with Order members around her, her older self beside her, and her brother and his older self and her best friend and her older self, along with her parents around her. She took a deep breath and tightened the grip on her wand. She thought back to the past two weeks that were a blur to her. She couldn't recall how she ended up there in the forest outside of the Durmstrang grounds, preparing to take on hundreds of Death Eaters. She put a hand in her pocket and enclosed it over the bottle that was full of time travel potion, just in case her life was in danger. Evan and Lauren had bottles in their pocket to, fully prepared to drain it should the battle go ill. She glanced at her older self, Lily's green eyes darting back and forth, the fear evident in their depths. Isabelle glanced over at the rest of the people there; the fear in their eyes was almost to much to look at. Evan and Lauren were holding hands, Lauren clutching onto her boyfriend as in fear that something bad would happen should she let go. Isabelle looked at the ground watching for the tree root she had to step over, and suddenly saw a jet of red light fly past her, hitting a tree, narrowly missing her left ear. Everyone fell to the ground for cover behind fallen trees and roots, some sending stunning spells at the gaps in the trees. More spells were sent by the Death Eaters, more powerful and dangerous than plan stunning spells. Isabelle heard a woman taunting in a baby voice,

"Oh Harry! Come out and play, the Death Eaters want to play." Isabelle muttered,

"I know that voice." A memory went through her head, a memory of a wand being pointed at her when she was seven. _The woman said, in that mocking baby voice,_

"_Oh Harry! I have your daughter, come out and meet us, or ickle Lily might not see her Daddy again." _Isabelle's eyes flew open as she recognized the voice as Bellatrix Lestrange's. Isabelle looked over at her father, whose eyes were narrowed in anger. It was the woman that killed his godfather. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix leaning out from behind a tree. He pointed his wand at her and shouted,

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light shot out from Harry's wand and went directly to Bellatrix, hitting her directly in the chest, killing her instantly. Isabelle's jaw dropped. She had never seen her father kill anyone before. She knew he had, otherwise Voldemort would still be alive, and so would a lot of Death Eaters. But seeing him do it was shocking. Harry's Killing Curse started the next round of spells from both sides. Isabelle shot a few spells to the trees, not being able to make herself perform the Killing Curse, or any other forgivable. Isabelle's attention was brought to her brother's older self, who had come across one of the students he taught at Durmstrang.

"Professor Carter? You're…you're a Potter!" The boy looked utterly petrified to come in contact with his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But despite his fear, he raised his wand and sent a stunning spell at Blake, who blocked it with the Protego spell. Blake said,

"Philips, you're too young to be a Death Eater, you should go home." The boy named Philips' eyes narrowed in anger. He said,

"I am _not_ too young to be doing this, _Professor_, I could curse you just as well as anyone at school."

"And I could kill you just as well as any Auror could." The boy's eyes widened in fear. He sent another spell at his professor, who blocked it again. When Blake had the upper hand on him, he said to him,

"Go home." Philips turned and ran. Blake was caught off guard when someone sent the Cruciatus Curse at him, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. All of the Potters watched in shock as Blake was screaming pain and they were powerless to stop it. Since the other Order members were off battling other Death Eaters, the one Death Eater who held the curse on Blake came out. Smiling wickedly, he lifted the curse and said almost lazily,

"_Avada Kedavra_." A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit Blake, killing him instantly. Lily, Julia, and Isabelle screamed at the same time,

"BLAKE!" Hermione, who had been standing next to Harry behind a tree, almost collapsed to the ground, but her husband kept her from falling. The Death Eater laughed and said,

"One down, four more to go." Hermione sobbed, making the Death Eater laugh even louder. The smile was instantly wiped off his face when he heard a female voice scream,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Another jet of light shot out of a wand, this time from Hermione's. It hit the Death Eater dead on in the chest and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Isabelle looked over at her mother sobbing uncontrollably in Harry's arms, while tears were running down his cheeks. Lily's hands were over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks and she stared at her brother's lifeless body. Julia and Lauren were in shock, the regret of how she treated her husband evident on Julia's face. Evan's expression was unreadable. It was hard to comprehend and weird to see yourself die. Forgetting the pseudonyms, Isabelle shouted over to her brother,

"Blake, drink it now! Get the hell out of here!" Evan looked at his sister and slowly nodded, took out the bottle and drained it in one gulp. He disappeared as he went back in time to the present. Lily said to Isabelle,

"Lily, you and Julia get out of here too, we can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not leaving, not when I can be of help." Lily looked over to Julia and Lauren, but found that the younger self was gone. She had gone back with Blake. Julia said to Lily,

"She's gone! One minute she was there, the next she was gone!"

"It's fine, Jules! She's gone back."

"Gone back where?" Instead of Lily answering, it was Isabelle, who said,

"To the past." Julia's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Isabelle and said,

"Oh my Go…" She was cut off by a jet of light flying past her face and hitting a rock with a crack. Julia jerked back away from the spell, her eyes wide and fearful. Before she knew it, Isabelle was hit with the stunning curse, and was knocked unconscious.

……………………………

"Is she going to be alright?" Isabelle heard Julia's voice and for a minute thought that she was back in the past. But she opened her eyes and saw the thirty-six year old version of Julia staring back at her, with relief on her face when she saw the teenager wake up. Isabelle said groggily,

"What happened?" Her older self said,

"You were stunned. We brought you back to the hospital wing because you also hit your head and have a concussion."

"What happened after I was stunned? Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"They're in their office."

"I'm at Hogwarts?" Julia and Lily nodded. Isabelle put her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes. Julia said,

"So Isabelle's from the past then?" Isabelle nodded and opened her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and jumped a little when she saw it was black again. She noticed that her glasses were sitting on the table and she put them on. Lily smiled.

"Sorry, I had to tell her." Isabelle nodded. Julia said,

"It's unreal to see you at seventeen again, Lils."

"I know. I know exactly what you mean."

"So Lauren was my younger self then, and Evan was Bl…" Julia stopped talking, emotion overpowering her, preventing her from finishing her sentence and saying her husband's name. Isabelle said,

"How are Mum and Dad doing?"

"Mum is still crying, and can't believe her son is gone, and Dad's just…in shock. He was telling us that it should've been him that died and not Blake." Julia sniffled and said,

"I wish I hadn't been fighting with him for the past few months. The last thing I said to him was that when we got back we're going to have a conversation about those divorce papers. I never got to say goodbye."

"None of us did, Jules, you're not the only one." The door to the hospital wing opened and Harry and Hermione came in. Harry said,

"Madam Pomfrey told us that Isabelle was awake and doing better, so we came to visit." He said to Isabelle,

"How're you feeling?"

"I have the biggest headache of my entire life." Hermione sat on the bed next to Isabelle's, staring at the floor, her face expressionless. Isabelle said hesitantly,

"Mum?" Hermione looked up and smiled sadly.

"Oh, Lily, why did you mess with time travel again?"

"_Again_? How'd know about the first time?" Harry said,

"Your memory charm didn't work on us two." Shocked, Julia and Lily said,

"You _remembered_ when we went back in time?" Harry and Hermione nodded.

"How? We put that memory charm on you all."

"I think it's because you're our children, and you were using the power that was given to you through us." Hermione nodded slowly and said,

"I knew you had come into the future when I saw Adriana come running up to Evan and calling him Daddy."

"So you knew? And you didn't say anything?" Hermione shook her head. Harry said,

"You've been given a gift, Lily. You have the opportunity to change the future. You know what it's like, and you can change it. You've seen how you are in the future, how your life is; you know how Julia's and Blake's are. You can change what you've seen." At the mention of Blake's name, Hermione started crying again. Isabelle asked hesitantly,

"How many others have died?" Julia said,

"Blake was the only one. The rest of the dead were all Death Eaters." Lily said,

"And you know what, Lily?"

"What?"

"It's all over. The last of the Dark side has passed." Isabelle smiled.

"That's wonderful. I just wish Blake was still here to enjoy it." Julia said,

"Maybe he will. Like Harry said, Lily, you all have the opportunity to change the future. Maybe something will turn out differently that he won't die."

"I hope so, Jules." Isabelle looked at her parents, "Because I know that no parent should have to bury their child."

…………………………………

The next morning, Isabelle was feeling better, and was about to be released from the hospital wing. But before she left, Madam Pomfrey said she had a visitor. Isabelle nodded and Lily came into the wing holding a bottle in her hand. She offered no greeting, just said quietly,

"I think you need to go home." She handed the bottle to Isabelle and Isabelle said,

"I think so too."

"Make a good future for yourself, Lily. Tell Julia and Blake that too."

"I will." They both smiled and Isabelle took the cork off the bottle. She drank the liquid and it slid icily down her throat. She felt the hook behind her navel and the last thing she saw was Lily's smiling face as she disappeared.

She was going back.

A/n: Hey hey, second to last chapter everyone! This one wasn't my greatest one, I know that, but hey, I tried. The next chapter is the last one, and I'm still deciding on an epilogue. So, please review!

Husker-fan-2006


	15. Changing the Future

………………………………

Chapter 15: Changing the Future

………………………………

Lily landed back in the hospital wing with a 'thump' as she fell to the ground. She looked around and saw no one was there, so she quietly tiptoed out of the hospital wing, and to the Gryffindor Common room, where she was almost knocked off her feet by her best friend coming and hugging her. Julia let go and said,

"How was everyone when you left?"

"Sad, depressed."

"When did you leave?"

"After the battle, from the hospital wing. Where's Blake?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping." Lily looked out the window and saw it was dark and noticed that no one else was in the common room.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

"Three o'clock in the morning. Blake wanted to wait for you, but he couldn't stay awake any longer." Lily nodded.

"What is today?"

"It's the week before Christmas break."

"Oh, so my Mum and Dad and your Mum and Dad and the rest of your family don't know about you and Blake."

"Or you and Will." Lily nodded.

"Good. Because I need to talk to Will tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Going into the future made me realize what kind of person he'll turn out to be."

"You're going to break up with him?"

"Yeah."

"If you're sure."

"Yes. I am. What about you and Blake?"

"I plan to stay with him. I think he would change some stuff too."

"Like not quitting the Auror business?"

"Yeah, for one. We should probably head off to bed. We've had long days."

…………………………………

"Hey, Lily!"

"Will, there you are, I was looking for you."

"What do you know, I was looking for you too."

"We need to talk."

"Ok, what do you need to say?"

"I think…we should break up."

"Why?"

"Because, I just don't see a good future together."

"What brought this up?"

"It's a long story."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok. I'm sorry you feel this way."

"Thanks for being good about this, Will." Will nodded sadly, and kissed Lily on the cheek. She smiled, and he left. Julia came from down the stairs and said,

"Feel better?" Lily took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah. I do, actually."

"Well, I don't know if you would want to know yet, but I was just talking with my cousin."

"Which one? You have like…forty."

"Not quite that many. Thirty-eight."

"Oh, sorry, thirty-eight. But anyways, which one?"

"Luke."

"Malfoy? Alright, what about him?"

"I was talking to him, and just happened to let slip that you were breaking it off with Will. And would you consider going out with my cousin?"

"I don' t know, he's your cousin."

"So? I'm going out with your brother. If you wanted to, you could go out with one of my brothers. I wouldn't suggest it, but you could." Lily laughed.

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome. Now if you'll excuse me, dear friend, I have a date with your brother on a broom." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." Lily went over to the window and sat down on the window seat. She thought about what Julia was telling her, about Luke and everything. She had always thought it was weird yet cool that Harry and Hermione, Ron and Lavender, and Ginny and Draco all had their first born in the same year, and that all four of them were in the same year. As though summoned by Lily's thoughts, the portrait hole opened and Luke Malfoy walked in. Luke and his sister, Anna, were the only Malfoys in history to be in Gryffindor, their brother and sister were in Slytherin. Lily smiled as Luke saw her and joined her on the window seat. He said,

"Julia said you wanted to talk to me." Lily laughed.

"She doesn't let me think about things that long, does she?" Luke laughed too.

"I guess not."

"So she told you what she told me?"

"Yep. Actually, the whole thing was my idea."

"Really? You'd want to go out with me? A Potter?"

"Well, would you want to go out with a Malfoy?"

"Well, I'm strongly considering it. The only thing stopping me from saying yes is the fact that I just broke up with Will, and I don't want it to feel like I'm on the rebound."

"I see your point."

"How about this, I'll let you know tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I can live with that." Luke smiled once more, and then went up the boys' staircase. Lily slid off the window seat and left the common room and walked down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Before she came in, she heard her mother's laughter in the hallway, with her father's following shortly after. Lily came into the office, and her parents didn't notice her right away. Hermione had her feet up on her desk, leaning back in her chair, while Harry was standing, sitting on his desk. Hermione said,

"Oh, did I tell you saw your cousin in London the other day when I was at the Ministry?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Talked with him and everything."

"Why in God's name would you _want_ to talk with him?"

"Well, he initiated the conversation." Harry laughed.

"He didn't know who I was, until he asked me my name and I think the name Potter scared him. Because he got all nervous and he asked if I knew a Harry Potter. I said, yes, he's my husband. Then he got even more nervous and asked if I was a witch. But of course, he couldn't get the word 'witch' out. After I said I was a witch, you know what he did?"

"What?"

"Turned and ran as fast as his fat legs couldcarry him." They both laughed, and then Hermione noticed her daughter standing in the doorway, laughing along with them.

"Oh, hey Lily. What're you up to today?"

"Nothing much."

"Staying out of trouble?" Lily grinned.

"Oh you know I am."

"Homework done?"

"Yep. Honestly, Mum, I'm not the one you have to ask if it's done, it's my twin that has the trouble."

"I know, but I'm just checking."

"I know." Hermione smiled, and Lily's thoughts were brought back to that time in the future in the forest, Lily saw in her mind's eye that look on her mother's face when she saw her son die, and that look of anger and hurt as she screamed, Avada Kedavra. It didn't fit Hermione very well; she was always the calm, quiet type, the kind that kept her husband in check, to make sure he didn't lose his temper too much. In all her seventeen years, aside from raising her voice every once in a while at her husband or her children, Lily had only seen her lose her temper twice. Harry was usually the one for the lost temper. Lily looked at her father and couldn't see how a man like him could have so much hate and anger to kill a person with those deadly two words. But then, Voldemort had taken almost everything away from him that he held dear in his life, and if he hadn't killed him, Voldemort would've taken Harry's wife and children. And the killing of Bellatrix Lestrange, well, that was revenge for her killing Sirius. Lily could understand why they were killed, just not how her parents could do it. '_That's what war does to people,'_ Lily thought. Lily said,

"I'd probably better be going, I need to study for some term finals."

"Was there anything you needed, Lils?"

"No, I was just going for a walk and ended up here." Her parents smiled and nodded, and Lily left.

……………………………

"Ok, I want to go out with you, but my dad can't know, at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Because he's…_very_ protective. Especially since you're Draco's son. I know your dad's different, I know he's a great man, but it's that whole history thing of going to school with each other."

"I understand, and I agree with you. Both of our dads won't be all together pleased to hear about it."

"I know."

……………………………

A week later, the Potters were on their way to the Weasley's for dinner. Everyone would be there with their families, and the huge backyard would be filled with the fifty family members that would be there.

During the main course, Fred asked all his older nieces and nephews,

"Alright, what's the latest gossip at Hogwarts? Who's causing trouble and everything?" The new trio looked at each other and smiled, this was all so familiar.

"Honestly Fred, do you even have to ask that? You know your sons and George's sons are causing trouble again," Angelina said.

"No, I think lately they've been outdone," said Harry. Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"By who? They'd better be Weasleys." Hermione sighed and said,

"Fred, you shouldn't condone mischief to your sons and daughters and nieces and nephews, it makes everything worse for us teachers."

"That's what's so good about it, Professor Potter. But no, who's gone and outdone my sons?" Julia said,

"Well, one of them is a Weasley, the other two aren't though."

"Which is kind of ironic and sad that the son and daughter of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are the top mischief makers in school along with Julia," Percy's son Philip said with an air of one who thinks he is better than everyone else, being Head Boy gave him that aspect of personality. "I would have expected better from Uncle Ron's daughter." Bill snorted.

"Well, apparently you don't know your Uncle Ron very well, Phil." Just to spite Philip, Lily shook her brother's hand and said,

"Heck yes, we've surpassed Fred's sons in the mischief making! Wah hoo!" She finished, sticking her fist in the air, making everyone but Molly, Percy, Penelope, and Percy and Penelope's children laugh. After the laughter died down, George said,

"Ok, enough about the mischief making, who's going out with who now?" Questions went around the table to the Weasley offspring, and answered were given back. Lily mouthed to her friend,

"Want me to tell them?" Julia rolled her eyes.

"You have to, it's what happens."

"Ok, pretend to be shocked and mad."

"I will." Their mouthed conversation was cut off when George asked,

"So how about you three? Who are you all going out with?" Neither one answered right away.

"No one? I'm finding that hard to believe. Jules, nobody?" Lily grinned innocently and coughed. Through her cough you could hear,

"Blake." Julia and Blake's eyes widened in surprise. Fred grinned and said,

"_What_? Did I hear that right? Blake? As in Harry's son Blake?" Lily nodded as Julia fixed a glare on her. Fred laughed.

"Oh this is great." Ron cleared his throat and going into father-mode said,

"How long as this been going on?"

"A few days," Julia answered somewhat nervously, still glaring at Lily, playing the part. She pulled her gaze from Lily to her father, who looked at Harry. They looked at each other for a moment, while the entire table hung in silence. Ron said,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think of this?" Harry shrugged.

"What about it?"

"Your son and my daughter are going out, and you have nothing to say about it?"

"What is there to say about it? So they're going out, so what? They're teenagers, what do you expect?" Ron turned to Lily,

"Please tell me Lils that you're going out with one of the Weasleys, cuz' I wanna see the look on your Dad's face when he finds that out."

"No, I'm not going out with one of the Weasley boys."

"No, she's going out with a Malfoy though. Haven't you wondered why they're sitting by each other?" Lily glared at Julia. Julia said,

"Hey, I promised, if you don't tell, I won't tell, and you told, so I told." Lily glanced over at her parents. Her mother had a hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her laughter at the look on her husband's face. Harry's jaw was open slightly and he was the say the least shocked. Lily looked over at Luke, who was avoiding Harry's gaze and staring at his plate. Draco's expression matched the one on Harry's face well. Ron laughed.

"Oh this is great. I love it. A Potter going out with a Malfoy, that's worse than a Weasley marrying a Malfoy." Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and slowly removed her hand from her mouth as the laughter overtook her. Harry looked at her.

"This is funny to you?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it's just…the looks on yours and Draco's faces, they're priceless." The rest of the people at the table laughed, except for Harry, Draco, Lily, and Luke. Hermione said to her husband,

"Harry, personally, I think it's great." Draco and Harry's eyes widened and they both looked at Hermione.

"What? I do. Luke is a good guy, and they're happy." Draco said,

"But Hermione, it's just unheard of, she's a Potter, he's a Malfoy." Hermione laughed again.

"So? It's not like you two are enemies anymore. You're completely different people than what you were growing up. If Draco was still evil and a total jerk like he used to be, then Ginny wouldn't have married him in the first place." Harry thought about what Hermione said and then hesighed andsaid,

"I guess you're right, Hermione, you normally are." Everyone looked at Draco, who gave in and said,

"I hate it when she's right." Lily said,

"So, then everybody's all right with this, then?" Julia said,

"I guess so." Ron laughed.

"I still think it's hilarious." Harry pointed at Luke across the table and said,

"Now, if you do anything to hurt my little girl, I might have to hunt you down." Luke nodded slowly while Lily rolled her eyes. Luke looked down at his dad and Draco put his hands up, shook his head and said,

"You're on your own with that, Luke." The mood lightened around the table and everyone started chattering again. Blake leaned over and kissed Julia on the cheek and she smiled. George saw it and said,

"Hey, no PDA at the dinner table." Blake leaned back and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." Bill said,

"You've got some nerve, Blake; kissing Ron Weasley's only daughter in front of him." Blake grinned and said,

"What can I say? I'm a Potter; I take risks even if it's a danger to my life. Just like them Malfoys, right?" Everyone laughed in agreement. Ron said to Harry,

"If your son is anything like you romantically, I might have to hurt him."

"If you hurt him, I'll hurt you." Hermione said,

"And if you hurt _him_, Mr. Weasley, I'll hurt you too...worse." Fred laughed and said,

"Careful, Ron, you don't want to unleash the wrath of Hermione, people get hurt that way." Ginny said,

"Don't mess with her husband, Hermione'll do worse." Everyone laughed, while Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, and leaned against her husband.

……………………………………

"So, why did you break it off with Will and go for Luke?" Blake asked his sister that night when they were sitting out on the porch swing with Julia, and a heating charm placed around them.

"I don't…like the way things would turn out. My future self told me that I need to find someone who doesn't feel inferior to my Dad. Luke doesn't, he's known him all his life, and I can't imagine a Malfoy feeling inferior to a Potter. Yeah, Draco's changed, but he still has his pride." Julia said,

"And didn't you say that when you were going out with Will that he always wanted to keep it secret?"

"Yeah. He never wanted to tell anyone, Luke was ready to go public with it. So, basically, big brother, I broke up with Will because I'm changing the future." Blake said,

"You know, we get to change fate and destiny. And I think the way it's going, the future'll turn out so much better than it would originally." Julia smiled and snuggled against her boyfriend and said,

"I look forward to it."

A/n: Hey hey! Here's the final chapter of the sequel to Tricky Deals of Fate. I'm going to be posting an epilogue soon, so look for it! And please review, it'd mean so much to me if ya did!

Husker-fan-2006


End file.
